


Carved from the Same Star

by LadySansasDirewolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Story of Healing through Love, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has PTSD, Broken Ben Solo, Dr. Ben Solo, Ex Special Forces, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a political refugee, Rey needs Ben needs Rey, Rey's Background sucks too, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, my muse insisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf
Summary: Ben Solo is a broken man.Three tours of duty and a medical discharge after his vehicle is blown up give him plenty of fuel for his frequent nightmares, plus his mother's incessant questions on his personal life have stretched his grumpiness to the max.And to top things off, it's his Birthday.Who would guess his soul mate was arriving in the next ambulance?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 128
Kudos: 426
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Birthdays Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't need another WIP, but the Muse and I have come to an agreement. I won't stop her when she wants to start a new idea, and she won't take another vacation and leave me hanging in the wind with deadlines from my real world editor.
> 
> A word of caution - this Ben suffers from PTSD and is in deep denial as to the depths of his problems. Rey is still recovering from her own abusive background. I don't know how often I will update this, but the story is still running in my mind. I'm anticipating four chapters.

December 

The nightmares always started the same way. 

It’s hot, just as it had been that day in Jakku when the world stopped. He sees the convoy stretching ahead and behind for miles, he can hear the other team members in the TIE joking in preparation of a rotation back to base in Coruscant, he can smell Hux’s after shave his mother sent him from Arkanis every Life Day because he just can’t find it anywhere else. Touching his face, his fingers come back bloody as everything around him explodes in fire and pain. After the initial silence, all he can hear then are the screams. 

Hux was behind him, he’s got lacerations and probably a cracked rib or two, Wexley was driving and vaporized instantly in the explosion. Ben tries to stand, only to realize his injury extends down his neck, across his shoulder, back to his chest. He’s having problems breathing, but there are so many wounded he should be attending. He glances at his leg, sees the piece of metal sticking through the shin, shock keeping the scorching pain at bay. 

Then Dr. Kalonia appears, telling him to stay down, he’ll be okay and that’s when he feels the burning. His wounds are burning and he’s screaming and the team is screaming and it feels like an eternity before the medi-evac shuttle arrives. 

The alarm on his phone buzzed incessantly, and Ben Solo groped on his bedside table to swipe the snooze. Rolling over, he wiped his hands across his face and stared at the ceiling shaking off the last shreds of the dream. Mondays suck. There was nothing redeeming about a Monday whatsoever and this Monday? A disaster in the making. First of all, he can hear the rain pounding on the roof, which means the streets will be flooded and traffic headed toward the university complex a crawling nightmare. Second, he’s supposed to have lunch with his family and that never goes well for anyone. But he can’t beg off because, third – it's his fucking birthday. 

Happy thirty-three, he mused as he debated on calling in sick and just laying here under his incredibly warm comforter until need required him to move. Of course, that wouldn’t happen. He was on call in the emergency room for the next three nights. As the newly hired Chief of Emergency and Trauma Medicine at Naberrie Memorial in Theed; he needed to hold personal meetings with the staff, review the budget before submitting it to the CFO and former Special Forces team mate, Armitage Hux. That should provide a moment of sunshine to what promises to be an otherwise suck-tastic birthday. Ben hated paperwork. 

His neck itched, and he glanced at his calendar. Ten days until his next scheduled rut, he dashes a quick memo to Human Resources scheduling his time off. Thank all that is holy his suppressants keep him on a regular schedule. He remembers all too well the pains he’d suffered while on assignment with no medication because Spec Forces is all about pissed off Alphas channeling their aggression toward the enemy, whoever that might be. 

He stared at the ceiling wondering how the hell he ended up in his home town, where his parents still live in the house he grew in up, where nothing new had happened since the Church of the Force moved into their lavish new building up on the hill above town seven years ago. When he’d left here for the Academy, he’d made a silent vow to never return to his roots. Four years of college at the Academy, four of medical school paid for by the military, Special Forces and three tours of duty later he was back, wondering what the hell happened to the angry young man who’d sworn to bury this town in his rear view mirror. 

Oh yeah, he got blown up. 

His cell chirped again, and Ben noticed the screen said ‘DAD’. He sighed heavily. At least it was the one member of the family with whom he didn’t mind having a conversation at 5:30 in the morning. Han was the only family member to approach Ben after the incident and make amends for the horrible events which led to his self-imposed exile. They weren’t perfect, but they were okay, and sometimes Ben thought that was all he could ask of a father like Han Solo. 

“Hey Dad.” 

His father’s whiskey-roughened voice responded immediately. “Morning. How does it feel to know you’re one year closer to ‘old’?” 

“I don’t know Dad; you’ve been old ever since I was born. How do you think I feel?” 

“Like time is running away and you don’t know what from.” 

Ben rubbed his hand through his hair. “Yeah, kinda like that.” 

“How’s the wound this morning?” 

“Aches. Must have over done things during the move.” 

“Just take it one step at a time, son. That’s all you can do until time calms the angry muscles down. Listen to your physical therapist, they understand these things better than you doctors. You’re too technical. And your mom is really looking forward to lunch. It’s been a long time since she’s been able to celebrate with you.” 

“Whose fault is that?” 

Han chuckled. “I know. Princess doesn’t make it easy on anyone, except that piece of shit Poe. I never could understand why she always believed his tall tales but never you. I never trusted a damn word out of the kid’s mouth after he stole my rifle back in high school and shot up the neighbor’s house because the daughter wouldn’t go to prom with him. Boy’s got a screw loose.” 

“Apparently she’s blind when it comes to Dameron. He won’t be there, will he?” 

“I damn sure didn’t invite him. Certainly, Leia wouldn’t be that stupid, two family events in a row.” 

“I hope not. I’d really like to see you, Dad.” 

“Me too, Ben. Me too.” 

After promising to call if anything came up, he rang off. Speaking with his father always made Ben feel at loose ends. Suddenly too awake and with too much free time before his meeting. Rather than work out on his home gym, Ben grabbed his travel mug of coffee and headed to the school’s sports complex. The indoor track provided the needed boost to get his blood moving, without having to provide any conversation. He made his 10K in a respectable 53 minutes then headed for the showers. Turning the water as hot as he could stand it, he glanced again at the half-mark on his right hand. Somewhere in this universe existed the other half of his soul mark, but at this rate he doubted he’d ever find them. Even after registering on every soul mark database in each country, no other had appeared with the other half of his odd constellation, Polaris and the Little Dipper. 

In the shower, he looked at the still healing wound on his right shin that bothered him whenever the weather changed. Surgeons said it was a miracle it only nicked the bone but that didn’t stop it from throbbing whenever the weather changed or him from limping after a particularly vigorous leg session with the PT specialist at the Veterans’ Center twice a week for the past six months. There were times he could still feel the heated metal as it slid out into the medic’s hands on the chopper. 

Dressing, he looked in the mirror above the sink and stared at the fiery red scar that sliced from above his right eye to down across his torso. Another souvenir of his last combat posting. He’d refused to look at the damn thing for months, refused to admit he’d lost the peripheral vision in his eye, refused to argue when they’d given him the medical discharge. He flexed his right hand. While the explosion had damaged the nerves and ligaments in his arm and hand, his dexterity was almost normal. Almost. 

“Morning, Dr. Solo! How was the work out this morning?” 

Rose Tico, equipment manager for the school’s athletic department was just arriving for her morning shift at the front desk as Ben made to leave. The graduate student in sports administration was always perky, but at this early hour, it only served to darken his mood further. 

“Good morning, Ms. Tico. Are you always this awake in the morning or have you hit your espresso limit for the day?” 

“Nope, just a regular latte from the Starbucks down the street. One of my roommates works there and she always enhances my brew if you catch my meaning, and since I had a late bartending gig at the Polaris Lounge last night, I’ll take whatever I can to keep my eyes open until my shift ends at Noon.” 

“Well, luckily I don’t have rounds this morning at the hospital, only office paperwork. I should be home by lunchtime myself.” 

“I’m supposed to have dinner tonight with my best friend. She’s working on her PhD in some kind of advanced physics I don’t quite understand. Rey’s super, scary smart.” 

“Sports Admin is nothing to sneeze at, Miss Tico. You’d be amazed to know my undergraduate was a dual degree in Chemistry and Eastern Philosophy.” 

“Wow, that is a strange combo. Rey just had to adjusts her schedule and we’re finally going to have a class together. First time since freshman year!” 

“Oh, which one?” 

“It was English Literature, but this weirdo professor kept stalking her so she switched to Physical Therapy with me. She still needs either an English or Language credit, but at most it will only add one semester to her courses, and with doubling up last summer, she’s still going to graduate on time.” 

“What weird professor?” Ben asked, thinking of several candidates in the English Department. Most Liberal arts professor were a little too flaky in his opinion. 

“Dr. Poe Dameron. It was the strangest thing, two days after the start of school, he just randomly starts appearing wherever we were, and making Rey feel totally uncomfortable. He would try and get her away from us, and she was forced to complain to Dr. Holdo and that’s how she was able to transfer out of a required class in her senior year.” 

Dameron. Of course, he should have known. The obnoxious adopted brother he’d spent most of his life trying to avoid, only to have the fucker follow him until Ben had gone to medical school and now, he was teaching in the same college town where Ben was on staff at the teaching hospital. Ten years Ben had spent ignoring Dameron only to have the man keep turning up like a bad check. He’d begun to wonder who’d he’d killed in a previous life to be saddled with Poe. 

Poe’s mother and father were close friends with Han and Leia, Ben’s parents. When the Damerons were killed in a plane crash, the Solos adopted Poe. It took several years before Ben realized what they’d done was replace him with a more outgoing, more popular, more personable son. That’s when Ben threw himself into his school and work and separated himself from his parents. It just seemed to suit everyone better that way. 

In recent years, Leia had undertaken to rebuild their relationship but the problem was, she kept trying to force Ben and Poe to be friends. She seemed incapable of realizing the two men were as different as day from night. Ben would rather be considered an orphan than spend too much time with his adopted brother. It never turned out well, especially for Ben. That tattered relationship had been the driving force for him accepting the appointment to the Academy, even though Senator Snoke was his mother’s political rival for decades. It took him a long time to work through the demons from his childhood, but Poe was a demon that refused to go the fuck away. 

“I’m sorry your friend has been traumatized by Dr. Dameron, and glad Dr. Holdo listened to her complaints. She isn’t the first coed to feel uncomfortable around the man.” 

“Well, I hope the day comes soon when Rey can get some relief from her migraines. I think it’s all the stress making things worse, but Rey is a real self-reliant sort of person. She hates to admit she’s sick or in need of assistance. It took her advisor threatening to lock out Rey from her research to admit she was in pain.” 

Smiling, Ben took his leave and started his walk across campus to the School of Medicine and his office. Finally, people were beginning to notice that his adopted brother Poe was a danger, not just to women but to anyone. For a moment he allowed himself to think back to his first girlfriend and how Poe had not only stolen her from Ben, but made sure Ben caught them fucking in HIS bed. He’d broken Poe’s nose and had to listen to a lecture from Leia for hours over brotherly respect. Strange that Poe, who’d started the whole damn thing, received no such lecture. 

It was late afternoon when he made it back to his condo, after a stressful lunch with his mother, who wanted to know if he’d started dating yet, as she had several excellent candidates for him to meet. Damn if Leia didn’t always bring up his single status every fucking time the family was together. Today, Han jumped into the fray in his corner, risking Leia’s eternal ire to tell her to let Ben live his own damn life. That pulled his mother’s attention from him to Han, leaving Ben to listen, once again, to them argue about their only child. When they started rehashing old fights, he’d begged off and returned to the office and his meeting with Hux. 

His old squad mate had come to Naberrie Memorial before Ben, having been recruited from his hospital bed while Ben was still in the Burn unit drifting while his skin healed. Hux’s injuries – three broken ribs, cracked pelvis, and crushed ankle, left him with an honorary discharge from Special Forces and a Master's degree in Business Administration. Theed was smaller than his home country of Arkanis, with an active outdoor life, which suited Hux’s love of hiking and climbing. It was Hux who’d submitted Ben’s name to the hospital board when the position came open after the retirement of the previous chief. 

The meeting had gone well, until the very end, when Hux opened up the personal door. 

“I had dinner again the other night with someone who knows you, Rose Tico. We’ve been dating casually for several weeks. She speaks quite highly of you and I think she wants to set you up with one of her roommates?” 

“Which one, the caffeine addict who works at Starbucks, or the scary smart one who never leaves the apartment?” 

“Rey, the scary smart one. For some reason, Rose thinks your soul mark and Rey’s are the same.” 

The air suddenly seems too thin, and he thought he was going to pass out. Hux must have recognized his panic attack, because the next thing he knew, he was seated with a paper bag up to his mouth and nose. 

“Breathe!” 

It took a few minutes for the attack to pass and he tried to figure out the trigger. Was it the mention of another blind date certain to be a failure, or his soul mark which was a sore spot after his mother’s tirade at lunch? Either one was enough to bring on the attack, but taking both together was way too much for his nervous system on a Monday which happened to be his birthday. 

“You all right?” 

Hux’s nervous face swam before his eyes. “You all right?” he repeated. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just, Leia was hassling me at lunch and then you bring up a blind date and it was all little too much.” 

“Go on home, mate. There’s nothing so important it can’t wait. You technically aren’t on until next Monday. I’ll be finished here soon and I’ll bring over dinner, yeah? Chinese or Thai?” 

“What about Rose?” 

“It’s the anniversary of Rey’s arrival in Naboo, and they’re going to dinner.” 

“Anniversary? For moving away to college?” 

Hux twisted his mouth, before looking away. He appeared to be making a decision. 

“I’ll tell you the whole story tonight, but Rey’s a political refugee. She escaped to freedom five years ago tonight. Rose and Jessika were the ones who helped her to freedom.” 

“From where?” A small tickle in the back of Ben’s brain began to sit up, demanding he pay attention. 

“You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, Ben. Seriously. Level 6, need to know only.” 

____________________________________________________________ 

FIVE YEARS PREVIOUS 

Rey slid quietly into the darkened alley, all her senses alert. It was now or never, and Rey wasn’t spending another minute a prisoner of her own grandfather’s despotic regime. Hoisting her backpack higher on her back, without making a sound, she vaulted over the stone wall and raced for the tree line. Once under its cover, she dropped quickly to the mud, waiting. A moment later, she heard the patrol guards passing by on the inner side of the wall she’d just crossed. 

Ten minutes, she guessed. Ten minutes for her absence to be noticed. Fortunately, wearing clothing with an Alpha’s stench, along with coating her own glands with a mixture of mud and pine tree resin, she knew from her trial run no one could scent her. But to be on the safe side, she crossed into the small stream she needed to follow and lightly ran across the water’s surface. After a mile she saw the bridge and ducked back into the trees. 

Lifting her arm up, she lined up the soul mark on her wrist with the North Star, and followed the longest ray of the mark due north, paralleling the main road yet well within the cover of the old growth forest. A quick glance every now and then at the stars above told her she was on course, and with a steady lope she hurried toward her rendezvous with the Resistance contact. The night deepened and still she pressed on, drinking as she went, nervously counting the minutes as they clicked past. 

Just when she thought she’d gone too far, the warm glow of a campfire appeared ahead. She crept to the edge of light. Two people sat by the fire, one an Alpha, the other a Beta. Her contacts. With one hand on her dagger, Rey slid closer to the light. 

“Rey?” the Alpha was surprisingly female. “I’m Rose, and this is Jessika. Leia sent us to bring you the rest of the way to Alderaan. Our car is just down the way. Are you ready or do you need to rest?” 

Rey looked at her saviors. “I want to get the fuck away from Exegol as soon as possible.” 

They doused the fire with dirt and quickly made their way to Rose’s SUV. Within moments there were crossing into Coruscant headed for Alderaan. If her luck held, by lunchtime, Rey would be hidden in the safe house awaiting her hearing at the request of Leia Organa, head of Freedom for Political Prisoners. The paperwork would be signed and Rey Palpatine, granddaughter of the Tyrant of Exegol Sheev Palpatine, would officially disappear, to be replaced by Rey Johnson college student at Theed University. 

While they drove, Rey learned that Rose was an Alpha dating an Omega whose name was Finn but she also kind of liked this girl in her sorority. Jessika was Rose’s roommate and was studying education. Both of them were volunteers for Leia’s organization and were more than willing to be friends, if Rey felt like she could open up. 

Eventually the conversation died out, and Rey stared out the window into the darkness. After a miserable childhood and a horrible reunion with her only blood relative, she finally could breathe free air without waiting for the next disaster to strike. She thought again how fortunate she’d been to have seen a booth at the mall in Exegol for Freedom for Political Prisoners. That one encounter had led to her questioning everything she’d known about Palpatine and coming to the realization if she didn’t leave soon, she’d be dead. She was too much of a loose cannon for Palpatine to allow her to live, but she was also too much of a survivor to let him win. 

The sun was just peeking over the mountain range just to the east of town when Rose pulled into the driveway of a gated mansion on the outskirts of Theed. Leia was standing on the front steps waiting for them. 

“Rey,” she greeted her warmly, “I’m so glad we got you out of there. I know you’re exhausted but we need to hurry to the courthouse. They need to hear all you know about Exegol and Palpatine’s armies.” 

Before she was quite sure what hit her, Rey was whisked into the house and upstairs to an enormous bathroom. She peeked around as the whirlwind who introduced herself as Amilyn Holdo stripped her disguise and pointed her toward the steaming shower. 

“Time to remove the mud and tar, Rey.” 

Once inside that blessed refuge, Rey took her time washing her hair and scrubbing every inch of her body until the odor and the dirt and the sham of imprisonment were washed away. Satisfied she was as clean as soap and water could make her, she stepped out and pulled a giant fluffy towel around her body and a smaller one for her hair. She wiped the steam from the mirror and smiled at the reflection she saw there. 

She was free. 

___________________________________________________________ 

Now 

Rey was beside herself with excitement. 

Her first Winter Solstice celebration as a legal adult earning her own way in the world and she was already embracing the holiday spirit. Leia still provided her with a monthly stipend which helped with what the University’s scholarship hadn’t, but she wanted to work, to earn her own money. That simple right had been denied to her in both Jakku and Exegol, and she knew she’d never take the basic right to freely walk down the street for granted again. Finding a job in the research lab at the university provided her with income without feeling stressed about her class loads. Dual degrees took effort. 

She was meeting Rose at the coffee shoppe near their apartment, then they were going to the tree lighting at the ice-skating rink near the lake. Rose promised she could have as many marshmallows as she desired in her hot chocolate, without any comments and was going to help her learn to skate. That is, if her klutzy feet could manage without throwing her on her ass. For someone who’d had to depend on herself for survival for so many years, she was at heart, clumsy. 

In the five years she’d been free from her grandfather’s claws, Rey discovered her passion and talent for physics and applied mathematics. Once she received her PhD, a position already awaited her at the Corellian School of Engineering as a professor. It would be hard moving away from her friends, but the position was a dream come true and after the nightmare of her childhood and teen years in Exegol, it was time something finally went her way. 

Abandoned by her parents at a hospital in the desert community of Jakku, she had no memories of them, their only gift to her the name tied around her wrist – Rey. Thrown into the foster system, she’d moved from one abusive group home to another until she’d aged out. On the morning of her eighteenth birthday, a large SUV arrived in Jakku, with a DNA test showing she was related to Sheev Palpatine, the dictator of Exegol. Rushed to his palace, she was used as a poster child for Palpatine’s benevolence while at home she was beaten for questioning his policies and starved for defiance. Five years ago, she’d run out of fear for her life, and it had taken five years for the nightmares to ease. 

The first two years were the hardest, with assassins and roughnecks from Exegol tracking her every movement but Leia was smart. Rey never stayed more than ten days at one location, only appearing in public for classes she couldn’t take online. Her spare time was spent with government agencies relaying all she knew about Palpatine’s regime and his associates. Gifted with incredible math skills, she’d completed her undergraduate in the three years, and her masters in one. Now hard at work on the ultimate prize, Rey felt she could at last step out from behind the walls of Leia’s comfortable cage and begin her life. 

Crossing the street, she was at the far curb when she heard tires squealing in protest of a car being thrown around a corner at much too high a rate of speed. Natural curiosity caused her to look in the direction it came from, but the large black SUV with tinted windows was already barreling down the road toward her spot. She stepped onto the curb to make sure she wouldn’t get clipped by the maniac driver. 

It wasn’t until the window rolled down, and she saw the barrel pointed at her head that she recognized the man behind the weapon. 

Unkar Plutt. One of Palpatine’s flunkies and her jailer during the worst years in Jakku. Plutt was the one who’d sold her information and DNA to Palpatine. Obviously, he was trying to get back into the old man’s good graces. 

Rey once heard an old beggar in Jakku say that when death came to meet you, time would slow down and that’s certainly how it felt. She could feel each beat of her heart, strong and fearful; she could hear the pop pop pop of the gun in Plutt’s hands as it fired at close range; she could see each moment as if it were being counted off by a metronome. 

One, step to the left. 

Two, dodge behind the car parked at the curb. 

Three, notice the bullet holes in your chest and the panic in the faces of those around you. 

A kind stranger kneels, holds her hand as Rey tries to breathe, tries to calm down, tries to remember anything that might keep her alive one more minute, two more minutes, until the ambulance can arrive. 

“What’s your name?” the lady asks. 

“Rey. Rey Johnson.” 

“Ok Rey, I’m Harter Kalonia and I’m a doctor. The ambulance is on their way and I’ve got pressure on the worst wound but I need you to stay with me, Rey. Can you do that?” 

“I think so.” 

“Great. How old are you Rey?” 

“Twenty-three.” 

“Still in school?” 

“Going for my PhD in Applied Physics and Multi-Dimensional Theorem.” 

“Wow, that’s deep.” 

“Lots of math.” 

Rey can feel the lady’s hands pressing on her stomach, tried to keep the blood loss down. Then the ambulance is there, and she’s on a gurney and on her way. Dimly she hears the sirens, and the constant rumble of the paramedics’ voices as they talk to the hospital to let them know there is a GSV, major blood loss, blood pressure low. The voice on the other end of the radio perks her ears. Male. A definite Alpha. Damn sexy voice. A shudder runs through her body, up and down her spine. 

They are stopped. Must be at the hospital. The back door opens, and suddenly she’s overwhelmed with the scent of Alpha – sandalwood, cedar, smoke. She’s having a hard time focusing but he appears to be tall, really tall, with raven wings around his head. The image makes her frown and as they are pulling her out the ambulance, that damn voice purrs in her ear. 

“Why the frown, sunshine?” 

She focuses on his face the best she can. “Why do you have raven’s wings?” 

He smiles and he’s beautiful. His eyes, she could get lost in his eyes. She reaches out with her hand, determined to touch her dark angel before she dies. The world is starting to grow dark and her face must look frantic because her angel bends down to take her hand. Just before their fingertips touch, she heard the machine flatline. 

“Shit,” the angel curses, grabbing her arm with his right hand, to pull her into position for chest compression. 

POW. POP. ZING. 

The electrical explosion throws him back down to the floor while Rey’s heart blips once then settles down into a steady rhythm again. 

Ben looks down at his hand, expecting to see flash burns. Instead he sees the completion of his soul mark. He looks over at her hand and sees the same mark on hers. Two complete constellations capped with an ornate eight pointed North Star on each of their wrists.

What the hell? 

Did he seriously just find his soul mate because of a drive-by shooting? 

“Solo! Step back. You can’t work on your own soul mate, you know the rules.” the lead nurse in the emergency room, Tallie Lintra, smacked him on the chest pushing him toward the wall. “I know you just sparked, and everything seems really crazy but let us stabilizer her, then you two can meet properly.” 

It took everything he could muster to keep out of their way, back up against the wall, body straining toward his new soul mate, bleeding profusely on the table before him. Luckily, the Alpha who took his place beside his wounded star, Dr. Gwen Phasma, didn’t trigger his instincts; one because she was a friend and respected colleague, second and most important – she was mated to a nurse who worked in the Neonatal ICU unit. 

“Phasma,” he rasps urgently, “tell me what’s up. How is she?” 

“BP is low, but steady. I see three entries, abdomen, chest and left shoulder.” She rolls the girl gently as Ben grinds his teeth with anger. “Two exits, the chest wound appears to still be inside but I’ll check all three just in case. ER three is prepped and on stand-by. I’ll give you ten minutes, Solo, then she’s on the way to surgery.” 

Phasma leaves to suit up and Ben raced to the gurney, smiling to see Rey’s hazel eyes open yet bleary with pain and meds. 

“Hi again,” he whispered. “Did you hear that? It’s going to be all right.” 

“But you can’t operate on me?” 

“No, soul mates aren’t allowed to treat each other, but I can try to be in the operating room if you wish.” 

Rey managed a weak smile. “Please? I know you’ll make sure I come out alive.” 

“What’s your name? What do you do?” 

“Rey Johnson. I’m a PhD candidate at the University.” 

“Are you Rose Tico’s roommate?” 

“One of them, anyway. We have several.” 

“I know Rose well; I often work out at the school’s athletic center.” 

“Small world, Alpha.” 

Ben melts as a small smile cross her face. She’s flirting, he realizes, even though she’s been shot. Then the reality of the situation hits him in the gut, and for the first time since he left active duty, he feels his Alpha side, nicknamed Kylo Ren by his squad, rise up demanding blood and vengeance on behalf of his soul mate. 

Someone is going to pay; he promises the galaxy. 

“Do you know why you were shot? Was this random?” 

Before succumbing to the medication, she nodded her head. “My grandfather. He’s been trying to kill me since the day I was born.” 

While Rey is wheeled off to surgery, Ben makes his way to the waiting room, where Leia, Rose, and Finn are also seating, wondering about Rey’s fate. Ben starts at the beginning, explaining to everyone what happened but omitting the small fact that Rey is his soul mate. There's time to go into that after he knows she's going to be all right. As the others each settle in for the long wait and he prepares to sit in on Rey's surgery, he decides the time to uncover the truth is now. 

“Leia, why did Rey tell me her grandfather wants her dead?”


	2. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, the response to this has me feeling very humble. Thank you so much!
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter, but it was the natural break point before Rey awakens, which is much much longer.

In a previous life, Gwen Phasma was certain she’d been an Amazon warrior. 

Maybe it was her six-foot tall frame and love of Louboutin heels that reminded her of battle gear, but this time around, she’d been blessed to be a gifted surgeon. The operating room was her arena and her weapon of choice the scalpel. She prefers First Wave Alternative bands while she works, such as the Cure, Violent Femmes, Echo & the Bunnymen, and there are no men on her team. She’s the Alpha, and her assistants are all Betas. 

Her mate’s requirement, not Gwen’s. 

Right now, she’s suffering another Alpha in her territory and while it feels odd, she can taste the fear and panic on Ben Solo’s scent, and it touches a maternal gene Gwen was previously unaware she possessed. Her patient is his new soul mate, and his nervous pacing around the operating room is bearable only because she’s been in his position. Even his endless questions aren’t bothering her, which is a miracle, because he’s a wreck and the way he’s acting, you’d never know he was a battle-hardened field doctor, who’d operated on his team mate on the front lines to inflate a collapsed lung with a ball-point pen. 

The doctor with nerves of steel, was a full-on mess. 

“Okay Solo, the shoulder is done. It was a clean through and through, no tearing, no fragments. Packed with bacta and sewing close.” 

“No bone contacts?” His voice actually cracked, and Gwen’s heart squeezed for him. 

“Nope, flesh and a little muscle. Very lucky on that one. I’m going to take the chest wound next while Dr. Statura here begins cleaning the abdominal. David, this is Ben Solo. He’s the Emergency and Trauma chief. Ben, David Statura who is doing his gastro residency, which is a good thing for your soul mate. Dave’s got a great touch and he’s very thorough for a resident.” 

The shorter man nodded and from the corner of her eye she watched Solo as he observes the younger surgeon. In the short time since Solo met this girl, he already appears different, calmer, than his normal surly, get the fuck out of out of my face persona he pulled around him like a well-worn coat. 

“Solo, have you had time to contact HR and the soul mate office?” 

“I sent HR an email. Someone from the Soul Mate Council is supposed to meet with us tomorrow once Rey is awake.” 

“What did you learn about her?” 

“Gwen, tell me about the chest wound?” 

“It’s good. The bullet is in one piece, but near the spine. There’s some swelling but I can’t see any damage. I’m just distracting you so you’ll remain calm.” 

That causes Ben to stop his pacing (Thank You Psychology 101), and look at her and at last look down at his new soul mate’s unconscious face. 

“Thank you, Gwen. Are you taking over for Junior down there?” 

“Hey,” the younger man argued. “I’m almost ready to close.” 

“Have you counted your sponges,” Solo questioned, his tone deadpan. Gwen snickered, because she knew Ben only asked because he already knew the answer. The man might be an insufferable asshole, but he was a talented asshole. 

“Thank you Dr. Statura, I’ll close up. Do you want to go to the waiting room and tell her friends she’s headed to recovery and I’ll come talk to them soon?” 

Once the younger man was gone, Gwen concentrated on the final sutures. Statura did an excellent job, he’d be a great addition to the surgical team at Naberrie if he wasn’t poached for private practice or one of those fancy private doctors whose fees were exorbitant because they actually made house calls. 

“Okay Ben, it’s just us now. How are you really?” 

“Scared shitless and wondering what comes next.” 

Ben stepped up to the operating table, staring at his soul mate with what Gwen could only term heart-felt longing. 

“You owe it to her to get some help, you know that right?” 

“Easier said than done. Too many memories, too much pain and darkness. I don’t even know who’s real any longer, Ben Solo or Kylo Ren. What will she think when she finds out how much blood I have on my hands? Not to mention the physical scars. There’s a reason guys in my previous line of work are high suicide risks.” 

“Ben, I’ve known you a long time, and as your friend believe me when I say, if this is truly your soul mate, your perfect match as determined by the galaxy, she won’t care about Kylo Ren and the shit you did in the name of one country or another. She’ll only care that you came back, a little wounded physically and a lot fucked up mentally but you’re alive. So many we grew up, didn’t. Keep that in perspective, okay? You tend to be harder on yourself than necessary.” 

He raised one hand and caressed the girl’s bruised cheek with the back of his gloved hand. 

“When I was a teenager, I use to dream about what my soul mate might look like, how we might meet. I gotta admit, this was nothing like what I’d imagined.” 

Gwen laughed as she stepped back and let the orderly move Rey out of the operating room and toward recovery. “Solo, look at it this way. It’ll be a great story to tell the kids someday. Now, go chase your girl and let me know if anything comes up.” 

Watching the Alpha race to catch up with the gurney, she shook her head. Ben Solo with a soul mate. What the hell was the universe coming to? 

_______________________________________________________ 

When Han Solo received the message from his wife, Leia that Rey Johnson was a shooting victim and was in surgery, he quickly showered, grabbed Leia’s knitting bag and hopped in his vintage Falcon to join her in the waiting room. Rey was a special kid, and often spent spare afternoons with him working on restoring vintage speeders, and Han was severely pissed someone had targeted such a sweet soul. Unfortunately, just as he pulled out of the driveway, Poe was pulling in. 

“Hey Poe! Leia’s not home but there’s sandwich material in the fridge if you’re hungry.” 

“Thanks. Where’s Leia?” 

For a moment, Han considered his options. If Poe knew Leia was at the hospital, he’d run down there, which means he might run into Ben, who was on call. That would certainly end in a fight for while Ben would take the high ground and avoid Poe, Poe would go out of his way to get under Ben’s already stressed-out skin. He settled on saying nothing. If Leia wanted to open that can of worms, it had to be on her. 

“I’m not sure, Poe. I’m headed out to meet some old friends for cards and drinks. You’re welcome to hang out, but I don’t know when she’ll be home.” 

“Oh. Is Ben here?” 

“No, he’s on call every night this week. When I talked to him a little while ago, he was about to head into surgery.” 

Han learned early in life the best lie was always a version of the truth. He wasn’t sure where Leia was, other than a waiting room at the hospital named for her birth mother’s family. He didn’t know when she’d be home, because he knew his wife wouldn’t leave until she knew Rey was out of the woods but most important, Ben was on call, and about to head into surgery. Rey’s surgery. 

Other than a few government officials, the team who’d gone to retrieve Rey, and the board members of Leia’s foundation no one knew Rey was Palpatine’s granddaughter. It was for her protection as well as others. If Palpatine knew Rey was behind the information leaked to the World Court on his horrific acts, he would kill whoever he needed to go through to silence her bright light forever. Poe couldn’t handle that kind of information. He was too impulsive, a child in a man’s body. He didn’t even know Rey, so far as Han knew. 

Leaving Poe to figure it out for himself, Han made his way to Naberrie Memorial. He parked in the covered garage and took the elevator to the surgery waiting area. 

“Han!" Leia made her way to meet him. “Ben just went back to check on Rey. I, I had to tell him about Rey. She told him Palpatine sent people after her.” 

He scrubbed his hand across his jaw. He needed to get in touch with the guy from Intelligence who’d been working on the case since the beginning, Cassian Andor. Ben would need to sign the privacy notice anyone who knew Rey had to follow. The main question now was, who told Palpatine where she was and did they need to move the girls to a new location? Rose and Jessika wouldn’t leave Rey behind, their friendship tighter every day since they’d dragged Rey out of Exegol. 

Leia settled down with her knitting while Han texted Cassian, letting him know about the shooting and Rey’s acknowledgement she knew the shooter. Then he shot Ben a note to let him know he’d come to the hospital with Leia and was in the waiting room if Ben needed anything. With nothing to keep his mind occupied, he wandered down the hall to the hospital gift shop and picked up a book of puzzles. 

Two hours later, his phone buzzed with a message from Ben. 

‘Heading to recovery. She’s safe but police have a guard outside her door. Tell Leia I’ll be there soon for a full update.’ 

Han texted his son. 

‘You got it. Do you need anything?’ 

He watched the dots moving back and forth, indicating Ben was typing. 

‘Yeah. I need to talk to you. Without Leia.’ 

It still hurt that Ben wouldn’t refer to her as Mom, but he knew better than to push it. Leia dug her own grave with her only natural child, and Han wasn’t going to help her repair things. He’d made his own peace with Ben, and it had taken a long time for them to work out a relationship that moved beyond the damaging childhood their individual careers and decisions had crafted for Ben. 

“Leia,” he caught her attention, “message from Ben. She’s in Recovery and he’ll be out to update us soon.” 

He saw her exhale deeply, saw the line of her shoulders sag with relief. Rey, at times, was the daughter Leia never had, especially after she’d heard the young Omega’s story of abuse and neglect. It was Leia who took a frightened young refugee under her wings as Rey took her first steps toward independence and it was Leia who’d set up the interview with Corellian Institute recruiters, allowing Rey to interview for the highly prestigious school as a full professor straight out of her own academic career. 

Ben stepped into the waiting room, and was quickly swarmed by Leia and Rose, demanding to know how things went. 

“Rey’s stable and in the recovery room. The shoulder wound was clean, straight through, and only required cleaning and sutures. The chest wound was tougher, Gwen thought it might have nicked the spinal cord so we’ll have to check for feeling in her extremities as soon as she’s awake. The gut wound was the worst, but none of the bullets were hollow point or scatter shot. Her prognosis for a full recovery is excellent, depending on the status of that chest wound and the spine.” 

“Can we see her?” 

“Not tonight. Gwen wants her to have a good night’s sleep so she’s pretty doped out. Your best bet would be to return in the morning. Visiting hours start at nine.” 

Leia went to use the restroom before leaving for home, giving Han the opportunity to speak with Ben in private. His son looked destroyed, dark circles under his eyes that looked as though he’d been crying. 

“Ben, what’s wrong?” 

“I met her, Dad. My soul mate. It’s Rey.” 

“So that’s why Phasma was operating instead of you.” 

Ben ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, can’t treat your own soul mate.” He leveled his expression to Han. “Rey told me about her grandfather. You know I can’t just let this go unanswered.” 

“That’s not your call, son. It’s Rey’s. This has always been her fight.” 

“I know, Dad but this is different. They came after her in the streets, like a criminal.” 

“It’s a shitty situation, and that girl has been a trooper throughout the past five years. I thought for sure he’d given her up as a lost cause.” 

Ben snorted in derision. “Men like Sheev Palpatine never give up. They think they’re invincible.” 

“Did you have a run-in with him while you were on assignment?” 

“No, but I’ve met enough of his lackeys to get the general idea about his personality.” 

Han nodded, then decided to change the subject. “Does your mother know? About Rey and you?” 

“No, and I’d like to keep it that way until Rey is strong enough to speak for herself. You know how Leia can get, and I don’t want Rey run over by Leia’s overly ambitious sense of mating ceremonies.” 

“Women always find out, son. Word of warning.” 

“It’s just until Rey and I have a chance to talk ourselves. I’m on my way to check in with Tallie down in the ER. I’ll have my cell with me if you or Leia need me. Otherwise, I’ll be in Rey’s room.” 

Han slapped his son on the shoulder. “I’ll be here in the morning after your mother leaves for work. I can spell you for a while so you can get some sleep.” 

Nodding his appreciation, Ben scrubbed his hands over his face. “Thanks. I’m still in a state of shock.” 

“I’m happy for you son, really. Rey’s a heck of a girl and the two of you will make a great team.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“Talk to you in the morning?” 

Watching his son walk away, Han had the craziest sensation of being watched.


	3. Secrets & Families

Ben sprawled out in a daze, completely relaxed in the chair beside Rey’s hospital bed, waiting for her to awaken completely from surgery, wondering if the coffee on this floor was tolerable. He had his own personal coffeemaker in his office, but was loathed to go farther than needed for caffeine. 

She’s already been out for three hours, after rousing briefly in recovery, and he was counting on all that was holy for the Emergency Room to stay as dead as it had been so far that night. It was as if the Force knew he couldn’t split himself into anymore pieces and remain functional to anyone. The call that brought him in, her call, was the crazy high point of the evening. A few broken bones, some stitches, and a heart attack kept him busy enough to pass the time without fall apart. He could stand a drink or six, but Hoth would become a summer retreat before he’d leave her side. 

For the rest of his life he’ll remember the moment the ambulance doors opened and the scent of his Omega, his dying Omega, rolled out, crawled into his nasal cavities and locked into his hind brain. Gods she smelled like every comfort he’d ever loved: sandalwood that reminded him of hot desert nights, jasmine from the gardens, Leia’s Alderaan Rose perfume, with the crisp note of citrus to remind him of warm nights and hot kisses beside the ocean. Capped with the unmistakable notes of blood and gunpowder. He was torn between nausea and desperation with a side of love at first sight. 

And then she’d frowned. 

Those amazingly clear eyes looked up at him and frowned. 

That just wouldn’t do. She should always be smiling. He’d pay any price to any piper to keep her smiling for the rest of her life and never think twice of the expense. And then, then this vision turned out to be his soul mate? It was almost more than he could bear. His life was too fucked up for this beautiful creature to be a part. A better man would walk away and leave her in peace, but while Ben was many things, a better man was not one of them. 

He stared for the millionth time that night/morning at the now completed soul mark on his arm, then matched it with hers. Because of the soul mark, her I.V. lines were in the left arm, so they could press their marks together, as he’d been doing off and on since they’d moved into the private room. There was solid medical evidence that the touch of soul mates aided in healing, and Ben would gladly give his own life for her to live in his place. 

Retreating into work downstairs kept him busy and grounded until two am, when he’d returned to her room just as Tallie was doing her rounds. She’d motioned him to the hallway and he’d stepped aside for her to exit the room. Taking a brief glance at Rey to make sure she was still sleeping, he shut the door and turned to the lead nurse. 

“Now that you’re on the floor, I’m turning her charts over to Paige Tico, the lead here on 4W. She’s reading over everything now. The police stationed officers at the elevator and staircases, apparently the SUV the shooters were in was found at the Jakku county line. Paige knows about the soul mate thing and so she’ll have a bracelet for you and one for Rey. I’ll try to not call you again until shift change at seven. Sound like a plan?” 

“Perfect, thank you Tallie. Strange night, huh?” 

She looked him up and down, hands on both hips and her mouth cocked to the side. “I gotta tell you Solo, you are the last asshole I ever thought would have a soul mate, much less one who is drop dead gorgeous and has been nothing but a model patient. But it makes sense in some universe and, you actually seem calmer for some reason. If it’s her, then figure out how to bottle it and sell it, because you’ll make a fortune. Now you just need to get that mess inside straightened out, for her if not for yourself. You’ve been sober all night, I could tell. How many days?” 

Ben ran his hand through his hair. “Five, this time around. This is my third try. Guess I’m not as clever as I think I am. What tipped you off?” 

“Ten years married to an asshole who could polish off a fifth a night then get up the next morning and run a marathon in full gear. Thing about him was, when other people were around, he was charming, funny, a real catch. But when it was just us, and the pain couldn’t be held back anymore, it was a different story. At least it’s just booze, right? Nothing stronger?” 

“No, pot makes me sleepy and I don’t like the idea of pharmaceuticals. Strange, right? A doctor who doesn’t raid his own sample room? But lock me in a liquor store and watch the demons come out to play.” 

“You were Spec Forces, Solo. How many tours before your injury?” 

“Three extended. Alpha Company Two. Various campaigns, different objectives, and a high certainty of death.” 

Tallie looked up and down the hall, then stepped closer and lowered her voice. 

“There’s a good veterans' alcoholic support group that meets at the Theed Community Center over on Crystal Blvd. Three times a day: nine, three, and eight pm. The guy who runs the nine am and three pm meetings is my ex, but he’s been clean and sober for two years and quit his job to finish his social worker’s degree. Jace was Spec Forces. Zeta Company. If anyone could relate, it’s probably Jace.” 

“Thank’s Lintra. I didn’t know you were married before.” 

“Yeah, we weren’t soul mates, just stubborn and he was out of country so much it didn’t matter until suddenly he was home all the time. Then it broke us. But we’re good now. We can talk and not scream at each other anymore, that’s a huge step. But it soured me on military guys, until I met you. You’re broken, but it ain’t all the military, am I close?” 

“You’re in the neighborhood.” 

“Scary neighborhood.” 

“You should see if from my side.” 

“No thanks. I’ve got my own nightmares to deal with. Now, go and be with Rey. I’ve got the ER handled unless something huge comes up.” 

“Thanks again.” 

She turned around and walked toward the elevators as Ben pushed his way into Rey’s room. 

Now, with the lights low and Rey rustling every so softly in her sleep, he pulled out his phone and opens a web browser. Searching for “Theed Community Center”, he plugs the address into his GPS to see how fair from both home and work he’d have to travel. Ben still has problems riding in or driving a car. His apartment is across the campus and down several blocks from the hospital. He can drive, he pushes himself to drive rather than be at the mercy of his parents or friends, but if he was going to start being open about his demons, wheeled travel is pretty much at the top of the list of things that trigger his attacks. If it weren’t winter, he’d truly think about getting a motorcycle. Or maybe a mountain bike. 

He felt a finger plucking at his right hand and lift his head. 

Rey was awake. 

“Hey there,” Ben whispered, a wide smile gracing his weary face. “Don’t try to talk, you need to rest but I’m here and unless the town catches on fire, I’m not leaving again unless you throw me out.” 

“Never,” Rey whispers, her voice raw. “Your mine now, Dr. Solo. No take backs.” 

“None wanted, Miss Jackson.” 

“I guess you’ve learned that’s not my birth name.” 

“Leia filled me in. She’s, ah, my mother.” 

“Interesting. She never told me you worked in Theed.” 

“Did she mention me at all?” 

“Frequently. She’s very proud of you, and regrets she never spent more time with you.” 

He snorted in derision. “She never spent any time with me. It was either Han or servants while she spent all her time and energy on the Senate and my adopted asshole brother, Poe.” 

“Oh my God, you’re related to that weirdo?” 

“Only legally. I avoid him at all possible occasions. We don’t agree with each other on anything and once he entered my family I might as well have been invisible. I can’t tell you how many times I was blamed for shit because of something Poe said or did. When I left home for college and the Academy, I never looked back. It’s taken years for me to be able to forgive the neglect and misunderstandings from my parents.” 

Rey squeezed his hand. “I understand how that feels. My parents left me at a fire station when I was five and I was raised in foster homes until I aged out. Then the disastrous reunion with the only relative I have left who has tried to have me killed no less than six times in five years, counting this one. I totally get unable to forgive.” 

He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently and she smiled followed by a quick grimace. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Pain meds are wearing off.” 

“Here, take this button. It will allow you to self-administer within a fashion. You can’t overdo obviously, but it beats having to wait for a nurse.” 

They talked. Any subject was fair game, and by the time the sun rose, Ben was ready to ask this woman to commit to forever. She’d had an incredibly harsh life and yet seem to be an honestly kind, warm person and he was in awe of her inner strength. He’d been shot, he knew the pain she was in, but other than an occasional frown or sharp inhale, she was quiet and happy. 

He told her about his battles with alcohol and how he’d fought the demons before and while he might win a battle, he’s lost the war more than once. She told him about living on the streets trying to hid from her grandfather’s storm troopers after setting fire to the ministry building in Exegol, the first of many attempts to escape before her success almost a year later with Leia’s people. 

She was smart, he got lost in trying to understand what her work entailed, but he could watch the passion in her eyes as she talked about the research and her future at Corellian Tech. Her vitals were reading strong and he was encouraged to think her stay on 4W would be a short one. 

Paige Tico came in around six to check Rey’s vitals, and the two hit it off once Ben revealed Rey was one of Rose’s roommates. While the two sisters weren’t close, they were still siblings, and Paige was glad to hear some of Rose’s misadventures. Han arrived at seven with coffee and a newspaper so Ben could go home and rest. 

He sat gingerly beside her, pulling her hand to his lips, the sparks of their soul mate bond pulling both of them closer. Bending down, he placed his forehead against hers.

“I’ve got to get some sleep for a while, but I’m on call again tonight. Have my father call or text me when Gwen comes by to check out your wounds.” 

“Okay, will I see you later?” Her voice was thing and he could hear the worry inside.

"Yeah baby, once I get some sleep, take a shower. There's a meeting I need to catch at three, which should put me back here by a little past four. Then I'll be here the rest of the night unless they need me downstairs. The soul mate council rep texted me, they will be here around five to finish up our paperwork."

"All right. My id is in my wallet, which I think Rose has. I don't recall what happened to my wallet last night, I was too busy trying to not die and then trying not to fall desperately in love with my new soul mate."

Ben smiled broadly then snapped his fingers. “Oh shit, I almost forget, are we telling people about the soul marks?” 

Shyly, “Do you want to, tell people?” 

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up from the door. 

“You found your soul mate?” 

Leia, Rose, and Armitage were in the doorway, and the look on his mother’s face was one of complete devastation. 

___________________________________________________________ 

Armitage Hux arrived at Naberrie Memorial just on time to grab his favorite cup of tea from the coffee shop in the lobby when he spied Rose Tico headed in his direction, a look of gritty determination on her face. More puzzling was the presence of Leia Organa behind her, and she looked as if she’d been up crying for days. 

What the fuck was going on?” 

He smiled even though he knew the confusion was plain on his face. “Rose, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here this morning?” 

“Armie, Rey was shot last night. She’s in a room but they won’t give us the information because we aren’t her family but Rey doesn’t HAVE any family. She’s an orphan. Can you help?” 

“Um, let me see what I can find out.” 

He walked to the information desk, where the volunteer manned the booth. 

“Good morning, I’m Armitage Hux, CFO. My friend is trying to find out the room number of her college roommate, Rey Johnson. She has no family other than them.” 

The girl pulled up the information on her computer screen. 

“I’m sorry, sir. But her soul mate has asked for no information to be given out without his permission. All we can do is call and see if he minds us giving them the room number.” 

“Rey doesn’t have a soul mate!” Rose’s ire was intoxicating, Hux decided. Even though she was an alpha he could see himself spending a life time alongside the fiery beauty. 

The girl shook her head. “According to this she does, and with a no information option, that’s all I can tell you.” 

Armitage came around the back of the desk. “Let me see, please.” 

The girl pointed to box on the screen. “Soul mate? Yes. Name? Ben Solo, M.D.” 

Oh shit. 

“Um, Rose. There is a name here, but I’m not allowed to say who it is. Suffice to say it is a real person that Rey met here in the hospital.” 

“Can you call them and ask for permission to see her?” 

He dialed the number, pretending to read it from the screen not pre-programmed under “Kylo Ren”. It went to voice mail. Looking at his watch he realized Ben was probably on his way home and still had his volume on work mode. 

“Listen, he’s not answering. Either driving or asleep. I can go down to Rey’s room and ask if she would like you guys to come in. Just wait here, okay?” 

He should have realized Rose had no intentions of waiting behind. 

Which is what led to him opening Rey’s door just in time for all three of them to hear Rey and Ben talking about soul mates. 

Leia knew Han was hiding something from her and she suspected it had to do with Ben. 

She knew her relationship with her only blood child was complicated and that most of that was her fault, but she couldn’t help but feel Ben was making it extra difficult for them to connect. At his birthday lunch the other day he’d hardly spoken a word, chugging ice tea and answering all her questions with one-word answers. It felt like having lunch with teenage Ben all over again. 

It was confusing and frustrating. She never had these problems with Poe, they seemed to get along in so many areas. But Ben, he’d never made thing easy. He was a quiet child, very bookish which Han couldn’t relate to and completely uninterested in politics, which confused Leia. Sending him to study for a few years with her brother Luke, the Senator from Tatooine, was supposed to help Ben channel his intellect into political science. Instead, at eighteen, after graduating as Valedictorian of his high school, Ben packed his pick-up truck, left Theed and she didn’t hear a word from her only blood child for seven years. 

After he left, it took months for her private investigators to find out he’d gone to the Chandrila Military Academy, the premier institution for leadership positions in the highly coveted Special Forces teams who operated independent of borders. The Academy was appointment only, and Ben had gotten his from her greatest enemy in the Senator, Albert Snoke of Exegol. With his natural affinity toward healing, Snoke made sure Ben went through Medical School as well. 

When Ben was injured, Han flew out to be with him those first few horrible weeks, while Leia had been tied up with Senate meetings and campaign planning. Another nail in her coffin with Ben, which had pulled him closer and closer to his father. Then yesterday, after Ben came out and let them know how Rey’s surgery went, Han started acting squirrely, like he had talked to Ben and learned something she wasn’t supposed to know. 

And if there is one thing Leia hated, it was not knowing everything especially when it came to Ben and Poe. 

When she awoke, Han was already dressed and pulling out of the driveway. Leia quickly threw on slacks and a sweater, then called Rose to meet her at the hospital. She was almost certain that was Han’s destination as well. Sure enough, when she pulled through the parking deck, there was his classic Falcon parked on the third floor near the elevators. 

Rose met her at the visitor’s information desk, where they ran into the first problem. Because Rey was a shooting victim, no information could be given to anyone who wasn’t family. The fact Rey had none meant nothing, rules were rules. It was sheer luck that Ben’s close friend, and apparently Rose’s current fling, Armitage Hux came by as they were discussing their options. When the volunteer told Hux Rey now had a soul mate, and they worked at the hospital, Leia felt a shiver run up her spine. It had to be Ben. 

Following Hux to Rey’s room was Rose’s idea, but Leia crept down the hallways along with the younger girl, wondering if this might be the way back into Ben’s heart. She and Rey had quite a close relationship. Certainly, the girl could help her smooth the rough edges of Ben’s childhood memories until they were all one large happy family. She would show Ben she was there for him and his new soul mate. 

____________________________________________________________ 

“Ben, you and Rey are soul mates?” 

Hux’s question brought Ben back to the present. He felt the need for a serious drink or twelve. Rey squeezed his hand and he remembered, they were in this together.


	4. Reclamation is a Work in Progress

Gritting his teeth, Ben hissed at his friend, “You have a shit sense of timing, Hux. I thought I had specified no visitors? She’s the victim of a drive-by, not a society maven having a face lift!” 

“You did,” Hux agreed. “But I was headed here to ask Rey if they could come in; they followed of their own accord. Don’t shoot the messenger. Again. I still haven’t forgiven you for the attack in Yavin.” 

Turning back to his mother, who was quietly arguing with Han about him keeping secrets from her, Ben took a deep breath. “Hello, Leia. Yes, Rey and I are soul mates. We met as we raced from the ambulance to the trauma room so we really haven’t had time to discuss much. I’ve been here all night, and frankly, I’m fucking beyond tired. I have to be back here by five, so with Rey’s blessing I’m going home. If you want to talk to her, you can stay until the nurse runs you out but she does need her rest.” 

Running his hand through his dirty hair, Ben rolled his eyes. This was not what he needed. Not now. Not after finding and losing and finding again his soul mate. He felt Rey slide her hand into his, and he looked at her face. A smile crept across, sunshine beaming from the bright happiness she radiated. 

“If you need sleep, leave the peanut gallery to me,” she motioned with her chin toward Rose and his mother. “What time will you be back?” 

“The email from the soul mate council said they would be here around five, so it will be half past four by the time I walk from the Community Center.” Noting her raised eyebrow he continued, “There’s a veteran’s support group meeting at three which gets out at four. It’s seven blocks, so it may take a hot minute to get here.” 

Her eyes were soft as she pulled his knuckles to HER lips and kissed him gently. “I forgot you told me about your phobia of vehicles because of the explosion,” he winced, “sorry, the ‘incident’ so suggesting a cab is probably another bad idea?” 

“Yeah. They still have four wheels and an engine. It’s a pretty day. A little chilly but I’ve got a great winter coat.” 

“Dr. Solo,” Rose piped up, “why the no information clause on Rey’s hospital information? I know Bohdi and Finn are going to want to see Rey, and Jess wants to come by when she gets out of class. May I give them her room number?” 

Ben sighed. “I would prefer you didn’t. What none of you seem to be caring about is that Rey was shot three times less than twelve hours ago and underwent serious surgery. She needs rest and anonymity. The shooters are still at large. We don’t want to lead them to her. Therefore, with all requests having to come through me, we stand a greater chance of keeping her safe and quiet.” 

“Oh, I didn’t think about that. I’ll tell the boys they can wait until she comes home.” 

“Actually, Miss Tico, since Rey and I are soul mates, the law requires us to live together. I have a lovely guest room with a bay window and free internet. Rey already agreed to move in, but we need to help pack her most required belongings over the next two days before she’s released. The rest can be done after she’s a little more mobile.” 

“Of course, I’ll stop by the grocery store on the corner and see if they have any boxes, and the boys will help with the furniture. Armitage can coordinate as he knows both of our addresses. That way you can spend more time here with Rey.” 

“Ben,” Leia had finally recovered her voice, and he cringed wondering what she’d come up with. “I’m so happy for you. Did you know Rey was one of my refugees?” 

“She told me last night. Now, I’m really headed home, no shit.” 

He kissed Rey on the forehead, “Give me your phone,” he murmured. 

“Rose, hand me my cell, please?” 

She unlocked the phone and handed it to him. “I’m programming my number in here. If you need anything, or want me to pick up something on my way back, call me.” 

“Okay. I’ll miss you.” 

Ben smiled broadly, “I’ll miss you too.” 

Heading down the hall to the elevators, he made a mental list of things to accomplish before returning to the hospital. If he went straight to bed, he could get six and a half hours before needing to be at the Community Center. He needed to move his weight set and punching bag to the basement or garage, and he needed to put together a grocery list. Also, he needed a new gun safe. He doubted that Rey would want his three assault rifles, two sniper rifles, and seven handguns just laying around the house. 

He also wanted to put a security system on, after Rey’s attack. One of his old team members, Daniel Kuruk, who was their systems expert, owned a private security firm. When things calmed down after Rey got settled, he’ll put a call in to the man and see what he could hook up. 

Walking home he felt as though he were two people, a body in physical motion while his soul was still back in the room with Rey. He hoped Leia wouldn’t run roughshod over his soul mate, but Han was there and he knew Ben didn’t want his mother’s brand of anything. All Ben wanted was his grandmother Padme’s engagement ring and matching bands for the two of them. A service that fit who they were, not the stuffy Church of the Force High Commitment ceremony conducted by the same priest who’d baptized him thirty years ago. 

His phone buzzed with an incoming message and he noticed it was from Han. 

‘She’s already vetoed Holiday dinner (bc of Poe) and fancy ceremony. I like this girl.’ 

So did Ben. 

__________________________________________________________ 

Rey was caught between her best friend’s smothering attention and Leia’s prying questions. Han was content to sit beside her and act as bouncer when Leia’s ideas got too extravagant or Rose’s questions too personal. While she loved both women in vastly different ways, the relationship with Ben was still new and fragile. Though they had covered large swaths of their pasts in the past few hours, there were still a number of demons to be conquered. But there were questions to be answered, and in order to satisfy both curious females, she raised her fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply. 

Rose frowned. “Damn Rey, that hurts the eardrums.” 

“Then both of you be quiet and let me answer one question at a time. You’re both blowing up my eardrums. Leia, you may go first.” 

The woman she’d spent the past five years in debt to for her kindnesses was, for the first time Rey could remember, speechless. From that first night when she’d escaped Exegol, Leia acted as her surrogate mother, when she’d needed to have her appendix removed and the first time a boy broke her heart. She owed Leia for so much, and yet after hearing Ben’s story Rey wondered, did she really know Leia at all, or just what the older woman allowed the public to see? Leia picked up Rey’s wrist and stared at the completed Little Dipper and Polaris, and there were tears running down the woman’s cheeks. 

“I’d almost given up hope that Ben would ever find his soul mate. He’s looked at so many soul marks in so many databases and nothing resembled his and now I know why. His soul mark is the Big Dipper. When your hands fit together, the twin stars of Merak and Dubhe on his wrist point to the Polaris on yours. It only makes sense when you are together. It’s beautiful, Rey. And I’m so glad you’re truly part of the family.” 

“Thank you, Leia. I’m still overwhelmed that Ben is my soul mate. However, I need to make one point clear from the beginning, I don’t intend to let you into my relationship with Ben. I know that there are problems between all of you, and I won’t be placed in the middle by either side.” 

“I would never try to get in the middle of your relationship,” Leia swore. “But Ben has always been his own person, and kept us out of his life for years. You can’t blame Han and me for wanting a better relationship with our son. So much pain has come from our estrangement.” 

Rose could obviously see Rey’s frustrations and not knowing what was wrong, she blurted into the conversation. “The police have been watching our apartment. They got prints from the SUV, Plutt and Teedo just as you suspected. There was a press release from your grandfather calling your shooting a ‘horrible tragedy which could be avoided if you would only come back home’. Of course, he played the dangers of walking down a quiet street in Theed as part of the problem too.” 

“Well, since he’s the one who sent the shooter after me, he really has no leg to stand on.” 

Leia patter her shoulder, “Remember Rey, he only wins if he upsets you. Let it go, let the past die.” 

Switching subjects, Leia asked, “What will you and Ben be doing for the Solstice Holidays? Han and I always have the family over and now that you’re a part of that family, I want you there so we can introduce you to everyone as Ben’s soul mate.” 

Han and Rey both answered at the same time, “Not if Dameron is going to be there.” 

The look of puzzlement on Leia’s face was priceless. 

________________________________________________________________ 

He was dreaming about Rey. 

It was the first time since the incident he’d dreamed of anything other than the explosions and the aftermath, and the relief to his psyche was so intense he awoke with tears on his cheeks. 

He dreamed of their life. Rey moving into his house, into his life, into his bed. That part terrified him. Since the incident, his sex drive was almost nonexistent. The doctors ruled out nerve damage, said it was trauma and time would heal all the scars and lesions plus all the tests showed he could have normal erections, but the alcohol made things worse. Now seven days sober, he awoke after dreaming of life with his beautiful soul mate sporting his first good erection in six months. 

Ben closed his eyes and let his hand drift below, pushing down his boxers which he kicked over toward the laundry hamper, caressing himself, amazed at the overwhelming sensitivity of the velvet skin. He pulled the details of his dream back up, the softness of her tawny skin, the depths of her beautiful eyes, the flood of pheromones her scent caused his system to release. Slowly he pumped himself, recalling the little noises Rey makes when she sleeps, and the smatter of freckles across her chest. He pictured the first time he would make love to her, the expression of pleasure rippling across their bond to heighten the experience. With a shout, he came, spend shooting up his abdomen and chest. 

His breathing was labored as he grabbed his t-shirt from yesterday and wiped himself clean, then fell back again, pulling the sheet over his naked lower body and closing his eyes. Rey. It was going to be interesting bringing a woman into the chaos of his life, but he was willing to try especially if it put another smile on her face. Her sunshine would lighten the normal gloom in which he surrounded himself. 

Glancing at the clock beside the bed, he noticed his alarm would be going off in two minutes. He went ahead and turned it off. Grabbing a clean pair of briefs, he headed toward the bathroom when his phone rang. Afraid it might be the hospital, he answered without checking the caller id. 

“Dr. Solo,” he answered. 

“Why so formal bro? You on call or something?” 

Dameron. 

The bane of his existence. 

“I’m always on call. I was just hopping in the shower before work. What do you need?” 

“Have you talked with Mom? Her phone’s been going to voicemail all morning.” 

“Nope. Not since my birthday. Maybe she’s in a meeting. Maker knows she’s in enough of them. Leave her a message, you know she’ll call back.” 

“Yeah, I guess. Hey Ben, come out with me Friday night. My latest obsession has taken a powder recently and I need to scope out the new arrivals in town.” 

“That’s a firm not, Poe. I’m not going to help you terrorize young women. I heard a rumor you’re in trouble with the university about your antics.” 

“They’ll never find anything to stick. I’ve got friends with deep pockets. But come on, bro. You need to get laid. Come out with me. Bazine and Zorii will be in town this weekend, and you know those two are always ready for a Solo sandwich.” 

“Poe, I found my soul mate. I’m settled now. I’m not going to help you pick up women.” 

“No shit? You found your soul mate? Will wonders never cease? Tell me everything.” 

Ben knew he had to maneuver carefully around Poe. The weasel couldn’t know Rey was his soul mate, not until she was safely under Ben’s roof. Poe was not to be trusted, and he still hadn’t talked with Hennix about the security system. 

“She was a patient, so I can’t tell you anything.” 

“I guess I meet her at Mom’s Winter Solstice party.” 

“I don’t know that we’ll be there. Two families to juggle now, in addition to wanting to make our own traditions, so we might go away for the holiday.” 

“Leia is going to have kittens when you tell her one you have a soul mate but two, you won’t come introduce her to the family. Please make sure I’m there to see the fireworks.” 

“Leia and Han already know. We told them last night. Listen, I’ve got somewhere to be. Talk to you later.” 

Ben clicked off the phone and threw the device on his bed. He wanted a drink, so fucking much, that by the time he showered, dressed, and ran out the door to the meeting at the Community Center, he was shaking with anxiety. The longest stretch he’d been without drinking since being discharged was two months, but this past seven-day period was beginning to feel just as long. He glanced at his watch; he was ten minutes early. 

The information desk reader board told him the Veteran’s Support meeting would be in room A-7, and he followed the directions to a quiet classroom overlooking a meditation garden. There are seven people already in the room, including one he assumes must be Jace Lintra. The man in question catches his eye and heads over to introduce himself. 

“Are you Ben, by any chance?” Alpha, Ben can tell by the air of superiority in his tone. 

“I am, are you Jace? 

The shorter man smiles broadly, and Ben feels a modicum of relief as his nervous system begins to uncoil from its normal highly wound state. “I am. Tallie sent me a text you might be joining us today. She mentioned you were Alpha Company. You guys saw the worst of the shit, so I’ve heard. We have two other Alpha dogs but they’re very sporadic. I think that both are still active duty.” 

Ben scrubbed his hand across his face, “Jace I’m having a bad day. I met my soul mate yesterday after she’d been shot in a drive-by, my adopted brother is a slimy pervert, and my parents are driving me crazy. It’s enough to. . “ 

“Drive you to drink? I understand. Come on in, I think you’ll find this is a group who get it.” 

There ended up being ten of them, including Ben and Jace. As the apparent moderator, Jace stepped to the center of the circle. 

“Welcome, this is the three o’clock meeting of Veterans Together. I’m Jace, I’m a Zeta Alpha, and I’m the worst fucking alcoholic you’ll ever meet.” 

“Hi Jace.” the men replied in unison. 

“Today, we have a brother Alpha who’s hurting. Guys, this is Ben. A lot of us knew him as Kylo Ren, Alpha division. Kylo, tell us what’s going on, man?” 

Ben leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasp before him. “I’m Major Kylo Ren of Alpha Division, in real life I’m Ben and I’m an alcoholic. I was in the caravan hit by the IEDs and I’m one of the survivors but if this is surviving, I’m not sure I ever made it out of the sand. I’ve been seven days sober, almost eight, I’m in a high stress profession here in the real world and a big fucking part of me is stuck over there. Oh, and if the universe hadn’t fucked me over enough? I met my soul mate yesterday as the result of a drive-by shooting. I’m one bad decision away from drinking, and I can’t do it. I can’t crawl into a bottle again. It took too much to get out this time. 

“I never fit in with my family, my friends were all Alpha assholes then I fell out with everyone, left for the Academy and never once dreamed I’d be right back here again, trying to put the pieces of me into some sort of order that works and makes sense and I’m terrified of falling down the rabbit hole and never making it back, or worse, dragging her down with me.” 

By the time he finished speaking, all nine men were surrounding him, hugging him, letting him know it was okay, they understood. 

They all left a piece of themselves behind, but with each other’s support, they’d rescue themselves one day at a time. Together. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

Poe Dameron sat in the back-corner booth of his favorite campus watering hole, staring at the text message on his phone. For weeks he’d been stalking his next conquest, a beautiful brunette with the most adorable accent, but she’d recently become quite a disappointment. First she’d dropped his class, then she’d reported his behavior to the Dean of Student, Dr. Holdo. Now he was on probation pending a formal review at the end of the term and his beauty was in the wind. 

It all started as he’d searched the dark web trolling for exotic women to explore. A message from a stranger, was he looking to make some extra money? He recognized the girl in the photo from his English Lit class and read more. Rey Palpatine (she apparently changed her name when she escaped), was the only living relative to the Tyrant of Exegol, who’d posted a ten-million-dollar reward for information leading to her return to her loving family. 

Poe was no idiot. He knew what sort of government Palpatine ran. There was a reason they called him ‘The Emperor’, and if the girl had run, who was he to return her to a bad situation? But he was intrigued and made the mistake of letting them know that he knew where she was. From that point on, he was essentially a servant of the Emperor, his life no longer his own, especially without the girl. 

He took another sip of his scotch and pondered his next move. According to the text message, Pryde would be in Theed soon, looking for the missing heiress, expecting Poe to produce her after bragging online he was bedding the beauty. But he’d been too eager, and he’d scared her off. Transferring out of his class was the first problem, then she’d disappeared after that imbecile Plutt tried to gun her down on the streets. 

The hospital claimed her soul mate had sealed her records but he knew for a fact that Rey Johnson had no soul mate. She lived with the Tico girl and Finn Storm. Obviously, a cover story but who put the gag order in place? Holdo? The police? He needed to know from which direction the trouble was coming. Obviously General Pryde coming from Exegol for a personal visit was bad, but first and foremost he needed to find the girl. 

The slim, dark-hair man with a nervous twitch slid into the other side of the booth. His eyes slid rapidly over the mostly college crowd. 

“You’re a sick fuck, Dameron,” Dolph Mitaka pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat off his face and hands before returning it to his pants. “Most of the girls in here are barely past jail-bail.” 

“Doesn’t mean a man can’t look,” Dameron retorted. “What are you doing here?” 

“Word is you don’t have the girl any longer. Palpatine isn’t happy. Pryde is coming as your executioner unless you can produce her by the weekend.” 

“Do your people know where she us?” 

Mitaka shook his head. “After Plutt’s shooting she disappeared once the ambulance took her away. Her damn soul mate swooped in and moved her to a private facility. With the Knights of Ren as her fucking bodyguards. Any clues where she might be, for all our sakes?” 

“If I knew, would I be sitting here talking to you?” 

“Then I’m getting the fuck out of town before Pryde and his Destroyers come here. It ain’t gonna be pretty. It was nice knowing you, Dameron. I’ll be sure to light candle for you once a year.” 

“I’m not done for yet, Mitaka. Somebody has to know something. Do you have any connections over at the hospital?” 

“No, not all of us are as lucky so lucky as to have a doctor for a brother.” 

“Yeah, right. Ben wouldn’t tell me if the place was one fire if it violated the rules. Mr. G.I. Joe has never done anything wrong since he left home plus we’ve hated each other since we were kids. But I might be able to lean on the roommates. I’ll be in touch.” 

“Don’t be surprised if the number is disconnected, Dameron. Your name is definitely on the shit list with Snoke and Palpatine. Like I said, if I was you, I’d run like an antelope.” 

“I’ve never run from a thing in my life, and I don’t intend to start now. Somebody in this town knows something. I’ve just got to blow air up the right skirt.”


	5. Difficult Truths

Rey was exhausted after explaining to Leia, in detail, the creepy behavior Professor Dameron exhibited which drove her to report him to the Dean of Students and take out a restraining order against him, not to mention throwing her entire class schedule out the window because she’d had to ask for a hardship to drop a required class the semester before graduation. Plus, she still had to deal with Ben and the Soul Mate council representative. 

She hadn’t immediately been sure that Dameron’s flirtations and innuendos weren’t just a part of his professor persona, right along with the tweed jacket with leather elbow patches. But then he’d shown up at the bar across from the campus, looking specifically for her. And at her place of work, then as she randomly walked across the quad. He took her phone number off her student records and added her to his Instagram and Twitter accounts, then began sending her dick pics and lengthy descriptions of what he wanted to do with her. That’s when she got mad. With Rey’s highly logical and scientifically oriented brain and Rose’s mechanical and organizational skills, gathering information on Dameron had been pathetically easy. Going to the dean of students and the police, that took all her strength, as previously in her life, those were the very people who’d first turned on her back in Exegol. 

To say that Leia had been flabbergasted was an understatement. If Rose and Rey hadn’t been collecting text messages, photos, instant messages, voice mails, etc., for months, she didn’t think Ben’s mother would have believed them. Even with all the evidence, Leia seemed to think there was someone making Poe act this way. Han had taken her aside and added in the missing pieces, and soon Leia agreed Poe was a hazard to himself and others, and when it came to Ben and Rey, Poe needed to be kept in the dark for as long as possible. 

Leia and Han left after she had lunch, still bland liquids until they were certain her intestines weren’t going to explode or something. What she wouldn’t give for a burger from Dex’s Diner, a campus hangout with the best fries in town. Maybe she could talk Ben into bringing her dinner on his way back before work. Rose hung around until her class at two, and since she’d left, Rey had slept, more of a lucid dream than she normally experienced. She heard the bustle in the hallways and wondered what time it was. Then she scented him. Ben. 

He’d come back to her. 

Ben wore a tight dark grey Henley, black jeans that fit his ass and thighs like they were painted on, and black skid-proof sneakers. In one hand he carried a take-out bag from the Thai restaurant around the corner and the other held a vase of beautiful, sweet fragrance plom blooms. 

“Oh Ben, they’re beautiful!” 

“Almost as beautiful as you. Did you eat lunch?” 

Rey snorted in derision. “You mean, did I drink my broth? Yes, but I’m dying for something real.” 

“I know. If you’re feeling up to it tomorrow night, I’ll bring some real food, how’s that?” 

“Burger with ketchup and mustard, onions and tomatoes, order of fries and a grape soda.” 

“All right then, if the doctor says it’s not too much, that’s what I’ll bring. Now, how are you feeling? Too much company?” She raised an eyebrow at the question. “I know my mother can be a lot. How in the world did you manage to get us out of the holidays with my dysfunctional family?” 

“Restraining order against Professor Dameron. Can’t be within 100 yards of me. Of course, that means that Rose and I had to fill your mother in on all the shit with Dameron. Thank all that is holy your father stayed to confirm what a freak he truly is to women.” 

“Do you think he might have had something to do with your shooting?” 

Rey shook her head. 

“I know Plutt is the man I saw with the gun, and his sidekick Teedo was driving, but I couldn’t see the back seat, nor do I know if someone other than Palpatine hired Plutt to come after me. I didn’t know the professor until I walked into his class, but it did seem like he latch his fixation onto me pretty quickly.” 

Ben shook his head. “No, that’s his style. Once he picks out the one he wants to hit on, the first thing he does is try to separate them from the herd, so to speak. You mentioned he showed up when you were out with friends?” 

“Yeah, like he had a bug in our apartment or something. It’s creepy and after living around my grandfather for a while, I know creepy.” 

The evening nurse entered. “Hello Rey. I’m your nurse tonight, Geena. Nice to see you awake. Your color is looking good. If you let me take a look at those stitches, we can get you bathed and cleaned up before the soul mate representative arrives. Would you like Dr. Solo to leave?” 

She blushed about three shades of red hotter than Hades as she and Ben exchanged glances. “It won’t be anything he didn’t see yesterday.” 

“Well then,” Geena commanded, “let’s get to work, shall we?” 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Once he was certain Ben Solo had left the building, Jace Lintra pulled his cell phone out and scrolled through his contact list until he found the name he needed. He pushed ‘CALL’ and waited. It took three rings. 

“Hello?” 

“It’s Lintra. Kylo Ren needs his Knights’ assistance.” 

“Talk to me.” 

He laid out the problems in short order, as he’d been trained to do in Zeta company. Intelligence, covert actions, deep cover, these were his specialty, honed under the strict watch of the man he’d just phoned. “Ren’s soul mate is Palpatine’s missing heir, and apparently grandpa would like a personnel upgrade. He’s sent some of his goons, and Ren needs a place to lay low while she heals, and a security detail.” 

“He’s going to need more than that,” the other voice growled. “Pryde and Tarkin are coming to town with Snoke, looking for their missing girl, and word is she best be alive and unspoiled.” 

“That ain’t gonna happen,” Lintra responded. “Ren is a possessive man; we all know that.”’ 

“I’ll deal with Ren. Continue your assignment and wait for further orders. Make no overtures until you hear back. Understand Captain?” 

“Understood, Colonel. Lintra out.” 

Continuing out to his car, Jace headed for his next appointment at Naberrie Memorial, registration of a new soul mate couple. Rey Johnson and Ben Solo. 

On the other end of the call, Daniel Kuruk turned to his partner. “You heard?” 

Steven Hennix nodded. “I’ll start the phone tree, activate the guard. Where can we take them?” 

“The Institute.” 

“Kylo will never allow himself to be stranded out there voluntarily.” 

Kuruk crossed his arms. “I don’t intend to give him many options. It’s the island and the Institute or the cabin in Ajan Kloss and you know he’s hated jungle safe houses since the debacle in Scarif. I’ll see if the old man can take a trip for a few weeks, or arrange for the use of the cottage around the back side of the island. They’ll never have to see each other.” 

“Will she be ready for travel in twenty-four hours? She did just go through surgery after being shot three times.” 

“I’m arranging the medi-evac chopper as we speak. Makes me even happier we sprung for the extra landing pad. Can you also arrange oversight for moving Ms. Johnson’s things to Kylo’s apartment? The roommate sounds like a smart girl, I’ll get her contact information from Kylo. Anything we’re forgetting?” 

“Dameron?” 

“Ushar has the honor of heading up that case. Dameron has a meeting with Snoke set for Friday evening at the Exegol embassy. Our inside information is he is supposed to produce the girl at that meeting or else.” 

“Damn, that means we need to move Kylo and the girl tonight if possible, dawn at the latest. I’ll alert everyone to the time factor. Anyone else we should call?” 

Kuruk stared into space. “Not yet. Let them deal with Lintra and the soul mate council, then I’ll send Phasma in with the pitch. If either of them decides to make a run, station Vicrul in the lobby with Cardo in the car park. Phasma can get the girl up the heli-pad. It’s Ren who will give us a hard time. He wanted a clean break, and until he sparked with Johnson we cooperated. Now though, the rules have changed. It’s time for Kylo Ren to rejoin his Knights.” 

____________________________________________________________ 

“BEN! Wait up!” 

Jace Lintra chased him down the sidewalk as Ben headed into the hospital and Rey. 

“Ben, mind if I walk inside Naberrie with you? I’m supposed to meet with a new soul mate couple in my real-world work for the Soul Mate Council, then I need to take Tallie to dinner for missing our anniversary last week,” 

“I thought you guys were divorced?” 

“Yeah, it’s the anniversary of our divorce.” When he noticed Ben’s raised eyebrow, the shorter man shrugged. “What can I say? It was a happy day for both of us. We’re much better exes than we ever were as partners. But I had a question for you, if you don’t mind. About your soul mate.” 

Ben instantly tensed. “What about her?” 

“How much do you know about her past?” 

“Which part,” Ben huffed, “Jakku or Exegol?” 

“All of it.” 

“I know enough that if that asshole comes around, I’ll be asking for some well-placed friends from my military days to help keep her safe. What else do I need to know?” 

Jace wet his lips then looked around. Taking Ben’s arm, they continued toward the hospital. “I do consult work at the Institute on Alpha Studies, working with vets and retraining them from Special Forces to real world jobs. I also interact with some former members of your team, working up profiles on Palpatine and his cronies. We’ve been monitoring Rey since the escape from Exegol, and before you freak out, it was at the request of your mother and her foundation. Not one walks away from Sheev Palpatine unscathed, even Rey. We’ve been authorized to provide whatever the both of you need in the way of assistance, protection, you name it. Up to and including taking you both to Ahch-To and a private cottage with full medical teams on stand-by if Rey needs anything.” 

“Authorized by whom?” 

“The government of the Republic among others, your mother and the Skywalker Foundation for another. Palpatine has no heir except Rey and his health is bad, really bad. His number two is Albert Snoke and behind him are the strong arms, the generals Tarkin and Pryde. It is our believe, based on chatter heard on the dark web, Snoke is making a grab for the throne, and Pryde is coming here to take Rey and hold her as a negotiating point because she is the one who stands to inherit the money. Palpatine was smart, he divided his kingdom so no one man would take it from him. He never expected Snoke to turn.” 

Ben scoffed as they strolled down the street toward the hospital. “I’m sure the last thing Rey wants is anything to do with Palpatine or his money. She wants to be free to live her own life.” 

“That’s the one thing the party fanatics will never allow to happen. She’s the only symbol they’ll have once the old tyrant dies. To the cult elite, she’s a rallying cry.” 

“Does Tallie know you’re still in the business?” 

“No, and please, don’t clue her in. I am a social worker, but for guys like us who come to the Institute to readjust to civilian living. But I also do psych profiles among other things. I want to bring in two guys from the Institute to consult on security and where to move next.” 

“Don’t you think enough people know about her all ready?” 

“You know them. Daniel Kuruk and Steven Hennix. The chopper will be here at one in the morning, it’s a moonless night and cloudy, so it will be harder to get any info on our flight. Phasma will provide a sedative if needed for either one of you. But for now, let’s get you and your soul mate married, shall we?” 

Ben looked at the shorter man with questions on his face, “You’re a real representative from the Council, no shit?” 

“No shit, man. Come on.” 

Now, watching Rey get her bath, Ben was still in shock. Finding out a part of his old company was still in the business was a bit unnerving. Finding out they were about to relocate Rey and him to the island and the Alpha Institute still hadn’t quite registered. It was only now beginning to sink into his overtaxed brain cells that within the hour he would be a mated man. For the first time that day, Ben found himself craving a drink. 

The nurse removed the bandages from Rey’s three wounds and he let training and routine take over. The shoulder was looking good; it would leave a scar but it was a scratch compared to the abdominal stitches. The red, angry looking abrasion ring with its obvious puffiness was still fiery but on the whole normal for twelve hours post-shooting. He wasn’t pleased with the stitches but he wasn’t upset either. The problem was they weren't his and that was simply his Alpha sticking his nose into Ben’s thoughts and feelings. Phasma did a great job, he needed to pull himself together. Picking up her chart, he read through the day’s stats which, on the whole, were on the uptick. There was nothing jumping out at him as a red flag. 

With Rey clean and her wounds redressed, Ben helped her into a clean gown as Geena wrote down the readings. 

“Do you feel like trying a bit of soft foods tonight?” the nurse inquired. “We can do mashed potatoes with gravy and applesauce unless you’d prefer the broth?” 

“Mashed potatoes sound wonderful,” she answered, and Ben could hear the weariness in her tone. “Could I perhaps get a cup of tea?” 

“Of course.” 

There was a knock on the door, and Jace Lintra stuck his head inside. “Am I intruding?” 

“Not at all,” Geena breezed cheerfully toward the door. “I was just leaving. Rey, if you need me, you know where the button is.” 

“Thank you, Geena.” 

Jace moved into the room to stand at the foot of Rey’s bed. “Hello Miss Johnson. I’m Jace Lintra, and I’m here from the Soul Mate Council to complete your registration and make sure your mating is recorded. I met Dr. Solo previously today, but do you have any questions for me?” 

Rey grabbed his hand like she was drowning and he her only life line. Ben had to confess to himself, he liked that feeling. It had been a long time since anyone had needed him for himself. Not Dr. Ben Solo, trauma specialist. Not Major Kylo Ren, Alpha and team field medic. Just Ben. For the first time, the nagging sensation of not being worthy of this blessing faded into the background and he allowed himself to smile at his new soul mate. 

The smile he received in return almost had him believing he truly was worthy.


	6. Flight or Fight

She was lost in a dream, a dream quickly becoming her new reality. 

The Council’s representative was a man named Jacen Lintra, an Alpha who worked as a social worker helping new soul mate couples with their first days. He knew quite a bit about both of them, such as Rey’s real name (Rayne Eliza Palpatine) and her birthdate (April 10th) along with learning Ben’s full name was Benjamin Organa Solo and their mating date would actually be the day they sparked, not today. 

Ben pulled out a box and presented her with his grandmother’s wedding ring, a beautifully simple diamond band that fit without needing any sizing. He handed her its mate, shrugging when she looked at him with questions. 

“My grandfather’s ring. It’s not my style, and hers might not be yours but we needed something today and with your injuries, going to the local jeweler’s wasn’t an option.” 

“Ok, Rey and Ben, as a dutifully sworn official of the Soul Mate Council, I do confirm that your symbols are 100% identical, a rarity, and with this knowledge do sanction and confirm your station as soul mates. As you exchanged rings, I will also confirm to the Council your status as married. Do either of you wish to say anything to the other?” 

Ben took her hand, rubbing the ring on her finger as he looked into her eyes. She noticed his were brown, with an amber center. They were so expressive and right now they were filling with unshed tears. 

“Rey, after I joined Special Forces, we were taught to ignore our feelings, focus on our anger and channel that anger into a weapon. Since I was injured and sent home, I’ve been floating through my days, wishing for the giant hole inside my heart to be healed. Seeing you on the stretcher, the feeling inside when we sparked, was the first time in my life I felt whole. I look forward to spending forever with you.” 

Wow. Not only was he handsome, and hers, Dr. Ben Solo was a romantic. The complete package, how did she luck up? 

“I know everything about our meeting and our relationship up to this point had been highly unconventional, but Ben I wouldn’t have changed a thing, because that shooting brought me here to you. Everything inside me says you are my home, my safety, and with my history that’s quite a feeling, because no one ever chose me for me, until you. I cannot wait to see where life takes us, together.” 

They leaned together to seal their mating with a kiss, and as his lips brushed her own, Rey felt that same pulse of electricity that happened when they touched before her surgery, only on a more manageable scale. Her hands pressed against his chest as Ben put one hand behind her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

“Okay you two,” Lintra broke in, “need to complete the bites and then we have some things to discuss.” 

She and Ben exchanged uneasy glances. Biting was usually a prelude to the mating heat, but with Rey’s injuries, she couldn’t handle a heat or Ben in rut. The hospital carried high quality emergency blockers, but they would only postpone heat for seven days and could only be used once every five years. The request had been made for the injections but they were still waiting to hear the answer. 

Mr. Lintra pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. “Gwen? It’s Lintra. Did they approve the emergency blockers for the Solos? Excellent, we’ll be waiting.” 

“Good news. The administration approved the blockers. Dr. Phasma will be here soon with the injections. Once they have been administered, it takes one hour for them to become effective. Then we can proceed with the bite. In the meantime, I would like to discuss a small problem.” 

She and Ben both looked at the representative and responded at the same time. 

“What problem?” 

___________________________________________________________ 

The cottage sat on the furthest eastern point of the island, well hidden from passing ships or casual passersby. Low, in the style of northern island stone houses, it was sheltered from the worst of the winter storms, heated by fireplaces and supplied with fresh water from a deep aquifer. The old man looked around to make sure the supplies he’d ordered had been put away and brought in a large bouquet of island grown lavender to sweeten the air. 

He’d already stocked the kitchen with fresh stores as well as dry goods. This trip was to bring the last of the medical supplies – bandages, medicines, and the last gas for the generator should one of the frequent winter storms knock out the power while the girl was still fragile. Boxes of ammo, several large caliber rifles, landmines. Just about everything Kuruk could think of and a bottle of champagne, courtesy of Han and Leia, to celebrate their mating. 

Standing on the back porch he stared out at the stormy ocean below the cliffs, thinking back on the last time he’d seen Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo. The name was interchangeable but the destruction of their relationship happened regardless. He should have kept his opinion to himself, shouldn’t have let Senator Snoke get to him, and Ben paid the price. Perhaps giving him and his new mate this space in which to heal would help the long-ignored wounds. 

His aide, finished with the last of the supplies, punched disconnect on his cell phone.

“General Skywalker? There's a call for you from Major Hennix on line three.” 

Shaking his head, Luke walked to the landline phone on the kitchen wall and pressed the flashing button. 

“Skywalker.” 

“General. Chopper is set to leave Naberrie at one, approximate eta to Ahch-To is dawn. Is everything set?” 

“Yes, Hennix. How is Miss Johnson?” 

“Recovering well. Phasma will be on the same bird as Kylo and Rey. Abdominal appears to be infected, and may have to be reopened. The other two are healing clean.” 

“Excellent. Is Ben aware I’m on the island?” 

There was a long pause on the phone. “Major Ren has other issues on his mind. Are you still going to stay away from the cottage while they are there?” 

“I think it will be best if I ignore his presence. That way if Snoke or his goons have eyes on me, nothing will seem out of place. Our issues are best served not being on parade right now. The important thing is keeping Rey safe and away from both Pryde and Tarkin. Is Usher still on point for the meeting between Dameron and Snoke?” 

“Yep. The idiot is still searching high and low for Rey, he’s stalking the roommate now so it’s a good thing we’re moving Miss Johnson today. I still wish we had authorization to take out Dameron now. He’s a loose cannon that’s going to get someone killed and I can’t promise it’s going to be himself.” 

“We can only hope. Is my sister well protected?” 

“Yes General. She and her husband will be leaving for their winter home in the Hoth ski area within the next three hours to meet with Bacca and Kanata for a long ski weekend. Cell service is spotty up there under the best of conditions, and the forecast for snow should keep them protected from Snoke’s henchmen.” 

“Excellent. I’ll see you during check-in then Hennix.” 

Luke slid the satellite phone back into his coat pocket and shut the cottage door. It had been more than ten years since his falling out with Ben, and a day didn’t go by that he regretted his actions, but it was time to let the past go. Ben and Rey needed protecting, and he could do that. 

____________________________________________________________ 

Ben stood beside the bed, watching Rey’s face as Jace Lintra explained the scenario. While he wasn’t convinced this was the best plan to deal with Dameron, he did agree getting Rey away from Snoke and his henchmen was the priority. So far, she’d handled his past indiscretions with barely a blink, only showing emotion when they spoke about the bombing. She took his hand, holding tight hearing about Snoke’s involvement with Alpha Company and their mission objectives. 

Phasma arrived with her wife, Jannah, bringing the emergency blockers. After explaining the effects, Ben and Rey were injected in the meat of their thighs, and Lintra gave them their final instructions. 

“The shots will keep you both from cycling into complete rut but only for seven days. Tonight, as soon as both bites are complete, the bond will begin to solidify between you and the urge to mate will grow too much to ignore. We’re hoping to give Rey ten days post-surgery before her heat grows unmanageable, honestly knowing you Kylo, I give you both five. Dr. Phasma will be accompanying us on this little impromptu honeymoon while the heavies of Exegol are in town looking for their missing money belt, so that gives us another set of eyes and hands should the island be breached.” 

He looked down at the watch on his left arm. Three hours until the chopper arrived, time to start preparing Rey for transport. His skin was crawling with an uncomfortable itch, like his insides were too big for its confining embrace. Rut has never started like this before, but he'd never had a shot of emergency blocker either. His conscious floated above his body, like a bad drug trip. It was odd to be watching others do what he considered his job as her mate and Alpha, but one look at her wide hazel eyes and he knew what he needed to do. His voice boomed loudly in his ears.

“Rey, slid forward and let me behind you.” 

Ben settled against the bed, Red comfortably enclosed in a circle of his arms and legs, her back against his chest. He could feel her emotions like waves upon a rocky shore, crashing against the shields in his mind. He couldn’t lower them, knowing he wasn’t in a good head space. The artificial hormones flooded his system with Aladrine, the product of his mating glands, alerting his Omega of his readiness to mate. He felt trapped behind the false façade put forth by pheromones. Behind the cold exterior he was screaming in panic. Slowly it was dawning on him there was distinct possibility he might be allergic to whatever they shot him with.

The sensation of rut washed across his body, and Rey’s gland was right before his face. 

“Rey, sweetheart. I’m going to claim you now. Is that all right?” 

She pulled his arms around her waist, snuggling her hips closer to his own as Phasma and her mate Jannah prepared the cart which would fly with them. “I never thought I would say this, Dr. Solo, but please make me yours?” 

His Alpha was slowly taking more and more control of his actions. He knew from school the Aladrine would hit maximum potency twelve to fifteen minutes after injection. While waiting for his internal beast to inform him the window was open to claim his mate, he focused all his attention on the inflamed red gland at the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

Then the world turned red. 

___________________________________________________________ 

Dameron pulled his vape pen out of his coat pocket and took a deep pull from the CBD cartridge as he drove slowly through afternoon traffic across campus toward the apartments where Rey and Rose lived. It was Wednesday afternoon, and he was running out of time to find the girl, and so decided to start back at square one. Tico should be home from her campus job at the sports complex, perhaps he could convince her to join him for coffee under the guide of worrying about Rey. 

Approaching her building, he noticed the small moving van parked in the front, and his student, Finn Storm, loading boxes inside as Tico and a familiar looking redhead placed clothes into two cars parked with the van. Pulling into a parking spot, he slipped behind the corner of the building, listening to their bantering conversation. 

Storm was complaining, as usual, Dameron sniffed. The boy was a drama queen. “I certainly hope they appreciate us not only moving Rey’s stuff but packing and unpacking as well! I’m going to demand she make her bangers and mash one day when we don't have class. After this and a trip to my chiropractor, I think I deserve it.” 

“Finn, stop whining and load those boxes. This is the last load and they all go to the house. Armitage has the gate code and security is expecting us. So act like you have a purpose.” 

“Damn girl, thanks for the sympathy. I’ll be sure to remember that the next time you have a hangover and have to work close at the bar. You’re no Rose of Kindness then either.” 

Dameron tried to recall the full name of the redhead. Armitage was his first name, an old family name or some such bullshit. His last name was Suggs or Hugs, no Hux! That’s what it was – Hux. Alpha, a member of Ben’s old unit. He wondered if Hux were dating the Omega Finn or the Alpha Rose until he saw Rose and Hux get into the cab of the moving van while Finn took one of the cars previously loaded up with clothing. 

Poe quick found his vintage X-Wing sports car, and managed to locate the moving van leaving campus. A few quick turns and they were away from the campus, headed toward Chandrila Heights, older cottages favored by the faculty and doctors at Naberrie. The van slowed down then pulled into a driveway with a large wrought iron gate blocking entrance. The drive entered the code and both vehicles entered before the gate closed again, and he heard the distinct hum of an electrical circuit being engaged. 

Interesting. 

Rey’s new soul mate lived in quite the picturesque cottage well secured behind walls and cameras. If Dameron expected to nab the girl it was going to have to happen at the hospital. He’d request a sedative from Usher; he was certain the freelance mercenary knew where to procure the drugs. Ben certainly wouldn’t help him. Making note of the address, Poe drove slowly around the block, attempting to get a glimpse of every side of the secluded house. 

While he drove home, he attempted to call Rey’s cell again. Instead of ringing to voice mail, there was a new message: 

“The number you have reached is no longer in service.” 

Shit, the soul mate switched off her phone. 

Turning around, Dameron headed for an off-campus parking lot to hide his car before heading into the hospital to find Rey. Time was running out, and he needed to know where she was. He found the busy Emergency Room entrance and headed up to the reception desk. 

“Hi. I looking for a patient here, her name is Rey Johnson. She came in through Emergency Monday and was admitted that night.” 

The nurse, her name tag proclaimed her to be “DAISY”, looked up from her paperwork. 

“Name?” 

“Rey. Johnson.” Hadn’t he already said that? 

“What night did she come in?” 

“Monday.” 

“There is no patient listed here with that name.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Daisy looked up at him with a hard glare and a Downtown London accent. “I said, there is no patient here with that name. Got it?” 

He chuckled. “Oh, I get it. I think her soul mate has her records blocked, and that’s fine. I just want to know what room so I can have her assignments sent over, so she doesn’t get too far behind.” 

The nurse looked at him and he could tell she was about to get really angry with him. 

“Listen up, you bloody wanker. There. Is. No. One. HERE. With. That. Name.” 

Dameron stared with disbelief. “She’s already been released? The girl was shot Monday night.” 

“According to our records, Mr. Dameron, she was sent to a private care facility last Tuesday night. It is now Wednesday night. Ms. Johnson is no longer here.” 

This time she walked away, indicating their conversation was done. Dameron turned around and walked slowly out of the front door, down the sidewalk and toward the vintage X-Wing. Snoke demanded the girl be at the Exegol embassy immediately, but her soul mate had done an end around and moved her before they’d been prepared. 

Now what was he going to do? He needed someone who could cast a wider net than he himself. He needed Leia.


	7. Machinations in Three Movements

With a precise movement, Marcus Snoke speared another blood sausage from the platter and placed it delicately on his bone china breakfast plate. Across the table, the number two and three men in his organization, Enric Pryde and Willem Tarkin, fixed their own plates as servers poured fresh roast coffee and straight from the oven breads finished the table. Once everyone was gone, Snoke fixed his number two with a beady blue eye and spoke. 

“Tell me about the girl.” 

“She’s gone to ground somewhere; our agents cannot discover where. The only clues we have are her things were moved from the apartment to the soul mate’s home and she had to have left the hospital overnight. She was there with Solo and a rep from the Soul Mate Council at eight, but missing at the seven am check this morning. Dameron hasn’t picked up a hint of her from the roommate or Organa.” 

Snoke steepled his fingers, his elbows perched on the arms of his overstuffed chair. The long minutes ticked away on the grandfather clock in the hallway. 

“Medi-evac chopper. It’s the only thing that makes sense, which means our dear friends the Knights of Ren are in the game protecting the heiress. Her soul mate must be one of them. They don't rally around just anyone. Only their own.” 

Tarkin snorted. “That narrows it down to four males, two females.” 

Shaking his head, Snoke replied, “No. No women. She doesn’t trust anyone, much less her own sex after being abandoned by her mother at such a young age. Who are the four males?” 

“Kuruk, Hennix, Solo, and Hux.” 

“It’s Solo.” The voice at the end of the table held a tone of finality and confidence.

Both men turned and gaped at Enric Pryde. 

“Pray tell,” Snoke gestured, “lay out why you consider the soul mate to be Kylo Ren?” 

“Kuruk and Hennix are both still on active-duty registers. Neither have been anywhere near the hospital at the times the girl was admitted. Hux has been seen dating the female Alpha roommate, Rose Tico. Also, he’s at work today. Solo hasn’t been seen in the emergency room since last weekend. He was on his way into the hospital when the girl arrived and yet we know another surgeon was called down to operate. Why? Because a doctor cannot treat their own soul mate. It has to be Solo.” 

“Young Solo had such promise until the explosion.” Snoke sipped his caf. “It’s my understanding he’s had problems with alcohol.” 

“He’s newly sober.” Pryde answered. 

“Well, perhaps he’ll fall off the wagon and save us the trouble of putting a bullet in his brain.” 

“And the Knights?” 

“Make arrangements for their elimination. It’s sad when these Special Forces type go rogue, isn’t it General Pryde?” 

“Indeed, Supreme Leader. So sad.” 

Excusing himself from the table, Pryde pulled out his cell phone and searched for a contact in Naboo. Finding the correct name, he pressed send and waited to connect. 

“Usher.” The voice was flat. 

“Make sure Dr. Solo has a permanent relapse.” 

The call disconnected and Pryde returned to the table, wondering if Usher would acknowledge the order or simply pass it along. He’d never felt comfortable with the two-faced Knight, unsure if he was truly helping their side, or just feeding information to the Resistance. Palpatine hadn’t known the Knight was double crossing them, and Pryde kept his information to himself. What Snoke didn’t know might keep the younger general alive in the long run. A moment later, Snoke dismissed them to return to their offices, and as Tarkin left the room, he hurried to catch up. 

“Willem, just a moment.” 

“What’s up, Enric?” 

“This order against Solo, it’s going to backfire. I can feel it. If he is the girl’s soul mate, his death will bring her own, and the fortune will be taken in by the government of Naboo. Snoke and Exegol will lose trillions. I’m worried Snoke is making this personal instead of business.” 

“I understand what you mean. I’d prefer going to the Republic courts to try and recoup the money through legal channels than attempt to come between soul mates. Besides, marrying the girl won’t make him her legal beneficiary unless she signs the forms willingly, and I don’t see Palpatine’s fiery grandchild being willing to help Snoke in any manner.” 

“Perhaps it’s time for Exegol to look for their leadership in a new direction, one not associated with either Palpatine or Snoke. It’s time to put the past in the past and build a better future for our country and our people.” 

Tarkin grinned. “It would be a shame if Leader Snoke were unable to return from his last-minute trip to Naboo and the Republics. Fanatics are everywhere and the police seem less and less inclined to keep the masses controlled. I should make another call to our contact there, make sure Snoke’s security detail is appropriate.” 

“It would be a shame if our contacts and Dameron were also to be caught up in the crossfire. So many loose ends contained in one simple action.” 

The two men nodded at each other, then each split to their own business, the deal acknowledged and set into motion. 

__________________________________________________________ 

Ben was back in the desert, on patrol with four others from his unit. At least he assumed they were from his unit. He couldn’t see their faces. But he could feel the searing desert heat, could smell the never-ending bouquet of unwashed human bodies, roasting meat, and gunpowder, he saw the bodies spread around the village central courtyard. The taste of death and destruction covered the roof of his mouth.

Sweat ran down his back, a chilling finger tracing its icy stab as he shuddered. He remembered this village. Tuanal. Their mission objective was to find the map leading to the underground lair of the supposed leader, a man wanted in connection to several bombings in the highly populated communities of Mos Eisley and Kelvin Ridge. It had taken a heavy toll on the team and now, on the house-to-house search, Ben’s senses were on high alert. The village was suspected of being heavily peppered with landmines and insurgent sympathizers. 

They were pinned down, in a small alleyway behind the marketplace, the sniper somewhere on a building across the plaza. As the senior officer, he’d already called in for air support, and they were hunkered down waiting for relief. The sound of the incoming jets roared into his sense, and he whispered to the rest of the squad. 

“Be ready. When air support drops their ordinance, we move out. No talking, visual commands only. Hux, take your men to the left of the market, Wexley take the right. We meet at the pickup in thirty. Got it?” 

“Where do we think the target is hiding?” 

Ben pointed to the roof their sniper was perched upon. “The one they’re guarding. Take the whole fucking structure down, target eliminated.” 

Moments later, the combined sounds of high-speed fighter jets dropping their payloads, followed by the near constant explosions gave him the cover needed. The two teams took off in their appointed directions while he himself made for the guarded building, grenades launching in through the blown-out windows. Heading for the extraction point, he heard the pilot over his comms as the air team confirmed the buildings destruction when a bloody human stood before him, sticking a large knife into his side, just between his ribs. Black began to cover his vision as his blood poured out. 

“The Supreme Leader sends his regards,” came the voice in his ear. The click of a trigger caused him to flinch in expectation of the burning pain that never came. 

Ben came to with a jerk. He was on a bed in Rey’s room, strapped down with his hands bound to the bed rails. 

“What the FUCK is going on,” he roared, blood still pumping from the flashback. 

“Ben!” Rey and Gwen Phasma were both screaming his name, Rey from her bed while Gwen had her hands on his shoulders, shaking him hard. “You had an adverse reaction to the shot. We had to overcompensate with Valium to get your heartrate down. We were unsure what would happen when you woke up, so we strapped you in as a precaution. Now, how are you?” 

He took several large breaths. Ok, time to take his inventory. He was sober, he’s head was pounding like the walls in a punk rock bar, and his body felt like he’d been ten rounds with the entire Alpha Company battalion. In other words, he felt like hammered monkey shit. 

“I’m here, but for the love of all that is holy put that allergy on file. I don’t think I could take another ride like that one. Did I hurt anyone?” 

Rey spoke up, a quiet laugh hidden in her accent. 

“No, you didn’t hurt anyone other than yourself, but you did leave an impressive mating bite, if you’d care to look.” 

Shaking his head, Ben motioned for the restraints to be removed. “Sorry sweetheart, but I don’t think I could get off this bed right now if I tried. Did I hurt you? I . .I really can’t remember shit right now.” 

“Hurt, no. Surprise? Hell yeah. I’ve spent years protecting that gland and, in a moment, you destroyed every shred of resistance I had. Good thing we took those shots, even if you did have a bad reaction, otherwise I would definitely be in full blown heat.” 

Ben smiled and sat up against the headboard of the bed, unwilling to test his balance at the moment. A glance at his watch told him the helicopter would be landing any moment. He met Rey’s eyes and took a long moment to assess her current condition. Her eyes were bright and there seemed to be a general look of satisfaction and happiness on her face. But he could still feel extreme pain in his abdomen, corresponding to her wound. 

“Could I have a moment here guys? I’m still shaking hard.” 

Everyone except Rey left the room, and Ben finally took a deep breath not filled with strangers and their associated scents. He took Rey’s face in his hands, cupping it gently as he forced her to meet his eyes. “Even though we’ve bitten each other, we haven’t completed the bond, so you still smell like a ripe Omega. May I please scent you before we leave?” 

She nodded, and he took her arms in his hand, pulling her wrists to his neck. The moment her glands touched his own, the pulsing electricity shot through them again, only at a pleasurable rate and Ben smiled to himself when he heard Rey’s breath stutter from the sensations. He himself could only roll his eyes and engorge his senses on her sweet pheromones. It was when he heard a shuffling noise that he realized the extraction team had arrived, and it included one of his old friends. 

Hennix. 

“Major Solo. Long time no see. How’s it going?” 

His alpha saw red as Ben battled his hindbrain for control of his breathing. 

__________________________________________________________ 

The SUV wasn’t in the garage. That was the first sign Poe received that the universe wasn’t on his side. If the AT-AT all-terrain vehicle wasn’t home, then his parents were on their way to the cabin in Hoth. Damn. He needed to talk with Leia. He was certain she knew where Rey was laying low, and probably who the new soul mate was as well. Letting himself into the house with the key he wasn’t sure they knew he still possessed, Poe made his way to Leia’s office, hoping her laptop was still there. 

He pressed the speed dial on his phone for his adopted mother, waiting for the call to connect them as he searched through her office for any information about Rey and/or Ben and his new soul mate. Anything he could take to the meeting to bargain for additional time to find the girl’s location. 

“Hello?” 

“Leia? It’s Poe. Where are you guys? I was going to take you to lunch.” 

She had him on speaker phone. “Oh, I’m sorry, sweetie. We’re headed to the ski cabin for the weekend. We had free time and decided to just go with the moment. Did you need anything in particular?” 

“No, I just hadn’t heard from you recently. What’s new? I heard a rumor around the campus that Ben found his soul mate?” 

“He did, but we haven’t talked to him much about it, conflicting schedules and all. I hope to have everyone out to the house as soon as the year turns.” 

“What about your holiday party?” 

Poe could hear the gears turning in Leia’s head. 

“Well, with the circumstances, we thought it best to cancel for this year. Too many balls in the air, Ben’s new relationship means he won’t be there, and then there’s your situation at the university. According to Amilyn, it’s quite serious this time Poe. Our money and name can’t buy you out of this accusation.” 

“Tell me about Ben’s soul mate. How did he meet her? I didn’t think he went anywhere other than his AA meetings and work.” 

“She was a patient in the emergency room and they sparked. Of course, they had to bring in another surgeon, but your brother found his soul mate, so trade-offs, obviously. They are really made for each other, they complement each other the way soul mates are supposed to.” 

Dameron smiled. Time to reel her in. “And what is this paragon of soul mate compatibility’s name? I want to send her and my brother a gift.” 

And for the first time he could remember, Leia Organa had no smooth answer ready, making Poe absolutely certain the next words out of her mouth would be a bald-faced lie. 

“I think her name was Swanson? Ronson? No, maybe it was Johnson. It was all happening so fast; I don’t remember at the moment. We’re trying to beat a storm, Poe. I’ll text it to you if I remember. Otherwise, Han and I will be back next week. See you later!” 

The line disconnected, and Poe sat back in Leia’s desk chair and stared out the window at the rolling meadows beyond the house. He wasn’t a rocket scientist, but he wasn’t stupid either. He’d bet his first born child that his brother’s soul mate was Rey Johnson, the woman he needed to produce to Snoke in three days or else. 

He quickly dialed Ben’s cell phone, only for it to transfer to a recording stating the number was temporarily out of service. Looking at his phone, he tried to see if the family tracking app would find the number, but it only registered Naberrie, perhaps left in Ben’s desk drawer or locker. Poe needed a break, and he needed one soon. 

Scrolling through the contacts in his phone, he located the one he was searching for and pressed dial. 

It took three rings before a voice rasped into the other end. 

“What dragged you to this number, asshole?” 

“I need to located someone. It’s worth money. Big money.” 

There was a long pause. He could heat the click of a keyboard through the speaker. 

“Who?” 

“Rey Johnson.” 

“Too public. Sorry. Not with a ten-foot pole.” 

“What? Why not?” 

“Let’s just say she’s protected by deeper pockets than you’ll ever know. If she’s missing, let it go. Anyone who might say anything is long gone on that end.” 

Dameron took a deep breath. “Just tell me what the fuck you’re talking about Kaydel. I don’t have all night.” 

“Rey Johnson was born Rey Palpatine, only blood grandchild of Sheev Palpatine. She escaped from Exegol five years ago and rumor is she’s under the protection of the CIA and the Knights of Ren. Too big, too public for me, Dameron.” 

“Kaydel, please. Give me a bone. Is there anyone who might do this for me?” 

He could hear several different voices all laughing in the background. Damn gaggle of computer geeks laughing at him, it was demeaning. 

“I don’t know, but if I think of anyone, I’ll text you.” 

The disconnect sounded like the clock starting its countdown to his doom.


	8. I Wear Your Betrayal Like Armor

“Seriously, Hennix? What the fuck? I thought you were still in Scarif?” 

“Nope, got pulled back as a favor to the General. Gotta make sure you and the Heiress get to the island safe and sound. I am still the best marksman in the Company, past or present.” 

Ben rolled his eyes but knew the shorter man was correct. Steven Hennix was deadly at most any range and as the shotgun for this flight, Ben had to admit he felt better knowing one of his closest brothers was in the chair. “Is the General going to be on the island?” 

Steven shrugged. “If so, he’ll be at the main building. It’s rotation time. My squad is coming in and Vicrul is headed out. After we deliver the two of you, I’m headed to the step-down unit for the start of my therapy.” 

Rey’s face looked puzzled, so Ben made the introductions. As she shook Steven’s hand, she asked her questions. “What is a step-down unit? Who is the General?” 

Hennix turned to Rey and smiled broadly as two nurses moved her from the hospital bed onto the special gurney which would lock into the floorboards of the medi-evac helicopter. 

“Step-down is what happens when you come from a combat zone. It’s a place to decompress, work out the nightmares, deal with the things you did over there. It’s a different journey for each of us. The General is the head of Alpha Integration and Rehabilitation, Luke Skywalker. He developed the standards of treatment for PTSD in Alphas returning from combat.” 

Once Rey was loaded on the gurney, Ben tucked an extra blanket from his bed at home, to keep his scent close to her in case Rey panicked during the ride. She held out a hand and Ben twined his fingers with hers. 

“Ready for a honeymoon Mrs. Solo?” 

“You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Mr. Solo.” 

Hennix snapped his fingers. “By the way Kylo, do you still have the permit for your service Glock?” 

Ben eyed his former colleague warily. “Yes, but it’s at home in my gun safe.” 

“Here,” the Alpha pulled his holster off his belt and handed the gun and holster to Ben. “Take mine for now. We aren’t expecting any troubles, and there are sharp shooters in position, but I know you too well. You want to have a modicum of control, or at least the illusion thereof.” 

He sneered at Hennix. “Why do you think I became a doctor? We all have a bit of a god complex; didn’t you know that?” 

The other man laughed, “Oh man. I miss you, Solo. You should come take some missions with us when you have vacation. Keep your skill sets up.” 

“Thanks, but no thanks. The emergency room on Saturday night is as much excitement as I want right now. Besides, I’ve got a new mate to spend time with; why would I hang out with you Alpha assholes? I’m sure if I want to run around in the woods and chase something, Rey would be glad to be my prey, wouldn’t you sweetheart?” 

“Sure,” she smiled brightly, “after I heal, I’d love to see which one of us comes out on top.” 

Both men stared at the wide-eyed innocent look she portrayed until the moment she burst out in peals of laughter. “Oh man, I wish I had a picture of your faces. Both of you, priceless.” 

Ben shook his head. “Brat.” 

“Yes, and you love that about me.” 

Smirking, he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Yeah, I kinda do. Now, let’s go catch a helicopter.” 

With Hennix taking one side, and Ben on the other they moved quickly and almost silently from her secured room to the hospital’s rooftop helio-pad. Ben noticed the pilot was another Alpha member, Snap Wexley. This whole operation was becoming a grand reunion, but he couldn’t deny it gave him a good feeling to have familiar faces around him while going through this shit. Rey didn’t deserve this, and he was thankful for brothers who would stand by him, and her, come what may. 

Everyone got a headset, including Rey, which made Ben more comfortable. If she could hear what they were saying it should offset any panic she might feel, but he took her hand again anyway content to tell himself it was for her comfort. As soon as everyone was harnessed in place, the rotors began to spin. He closed his eyes, fighting hard against the déjà vu. His last ride on a chopper was after the explosion, and he hadn’t exactly been in top shape during that trip. 

The take-off is smooth, and they rise steadily. In fewer minutes than he thought, they were free of the city and well on their way to the coast. It would take several hours to reach the island, and he allowed himself to relax for a moment, knowing Hennix and Wexley were the best in their chosen fields and wouldn’t allow injury to himself or Rey. Most importantly, it kept them away from Dameron and the representatives from Exegol who were after Sheev’s fortune. It dawned on him that Rey had never once mentioned anything about her grandfather’s funds, of which she was supposedly custodian. He shelved that question away for once they were alone. 

Staring out at the black night sky, he wondered if Leia and Han made it away from Poe. Hennix told him there had been people sniffing around his house since Rey’s things were moved in, and Hux thought someone was tailing Rose the other night as they closed up the student athletic center. Snoke and the others were getting desperate. Now that he and Rey were mated, their monies would have to be comingled. Another thing to talk about with Hux, college and retirement funds should anything happen to him. Rey and their children would always be taken care of. 

Children, shit. That was a road he’d never considered. His own family had been such a cluster, he’d never wanted to purposefully inflict that type of misery on anyone else. But Rey deserved a family of her own. She had such a big heart, one day she would be a wonderful mother. 

They were over open water, two hours from Ahch-to when the attack came. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey was slightly nauseous, but couldn’t determine if it was from the meds or the ride itself. She’d only been off the ground once before, flying from Naboo to Corellia for the job interview, and Leia had given her medication to combat the motion sickness. Now, however, her stomach was rolling and she felt a constant need to hurl. 

She tightened her grip on Ben’s hand, smiling when he glanced down at her. 

“What’s wrong?” 

It was weird hearing his voice so clear and close in her ears. 

“I want to throw up.” 

“Have you never flown in a helicopter before?” 

“I’ve only been on a shuttle once. Never a helicopter.” She swallowed hard, but her mouth felt like cotton. “Can I drink anything, or have some ice? I feel really dry and nauseous.” 

He took his own bottle of water and lifted it for her to sip. Once the parched feeling left, she held out her hand for Ben to hold. This entire scenario felt like a movie, and Rey wondered when the next arc in the action would come. For not the first time since the shooting, she wondered if Rose and Finn were alright. Hux was supposed to be taking care of them both, but Rey knew how sneaky Exegol and its minions could be. 

Through the headset she could hear the pilot and the man Ben called Hennix talking to someone at command while in the background she could hear music softly playing. It sounded like this was another routine flight for the crew, but looking around the cabin at the faces told another story. They were a medical flight, which meant some armaments had to be sacrificed for weight of the equipment. Which meant they were vulnerable in more ways than one. 

“Is this similar to what you did while in the service?” 

Ben shook his head. “As a medical officer, I was mainly in retrieval and extraction. Hennix was first wave; he’s deadly no matter what the weapon. Wexley did both. Copter pilots are a different skill set than ground grunts. Hux, who’s dating your friend Rose, was logistics, supply chain, etc. That’s why he and I are such good friends. We usually entered a combat zone in the same caravan, which is why we were both injured in the explosion.” 

“Is that what your nightmare are about? The explosion?” 

He nodded once, and Rey could see the tension build in every line of his body. “That and other priceless moment over my career.” Glancing at the joined hands, Ben put his other on top of hers, encasing her tiny fingers in his much larger ones. “What figures prominently in yours?” 

“At the age of five, I saw my parent’s murdered. They were running from my grandfather but they were drunks, sloppy and he found us. He sat in a leather chair and made me sit on his lap and watch them die. When I cried, he took me to an orphanage in Jakku and told the matron to “toughen me up”. I spent the next ten years in starvation and fear. At fifteen, Palpatine came back to retrieve me. But I was smarter, ready to do whatever had to be done to get the fuck out of Exegol, and for years I played the game. When the opportunity came to run, I grabbed it with both hands and ran as hard and fast as I could.” 

“I’m not sure what to say. I mean, it was hard having two parents who were more interested in their careers than in me, but I can’t imagine the shit you’ve fought through. The guys who shot you, where do they figure into all this?” 

“Plutt and Teedo worked for Palpatine as thugs in his backwater areas, such as Jakki. Most of the scars on my back are courtesy of those two, but I marked them both in return. What I wonder is if they were working on Grandfather’s orders or on their own initiative.” 

“I can’t answer that sweetheart, but let’s assume it was Palpatine. What does he want?” 

“Nothing major, just my soul. He wants for me to come back and be his heir. To stop being myself and be this automaton that parrots the drivel that passes for his platform. Marry one of his handpicked henchmen and bear sons he can turn into miniature dictators.” 

“Not how I picture your life.” 

“Yeah, that makes two of us.” She bit her lip, then plunged on. “Ben, I’m sure this soul mate issue isn’t what you were expecting, but I’m glad we’re in this boat together. Or helicopter as the case may be.” 

“Me too. I really never gave having a soul mate a thought after joining Special Forces. Never thought I’d live to find you. But I am so glad I did.” 

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 

They rode on in silence for quite some time, listening to the rumble of the blades muted by the headphones. Rey occasionally asked for sips of water, which Ben gladly provided. She could feel the hum of his feelings through the new bond they shared. Part of her wished she could sleep, but the fear of the unknown kept her alert. 

The first sign of trouble came from the pilot, whom Ben named Snap. “Hennix, check off the tail, five o’clock.” 

“Looks like our friends want to play. Should we pull the cover off or see what they do first?” 

“See what they do. They might only be tracking.” 

Ben piped in. “What’s going on?” 

“It would appear your soul mate’s former family aren’t quite happy with her leaving the nest. Two fast attack helicopters are gaining on us from the south.” 

Ben rubbed his free hand over his face, looking at her before responding back to Hennix. “You know the procedure. As soon as their weapons go hot, take us on the ride.” 

“Sir,” Snap protested, “there are civilians on this bird who’ve never been exposed to that type of stress, including your injured soul mate. Are you certain? If I’m going to be court-martialed, then I deserve to push the blame where it belongs.” 

“I hate it just as much as you Snap, but there is no other option if they fire. We’ve got Rey secured. Take us on the ride, Mr. Wexley.” 

He let go of her hand and reached down to tighten the straps holding her to the gurney and then the gurney to the baseboard. “Rey, no matter what, don’t panic. These guys know what they are doing. This is their job. And I’m right here. I’m going to hold on and I won’t let go, no matter what. All right sweetheart?” 

She nodded and braced herself against the stiff gurney. Whatever this ‘ride’ was, it didn’t sound like something she was going to enjoy. 

The helicopter banked to the left, which made Rey feel like she was being stood on her head. Snap and Hennix both swore heavily into the headsets, and she realized their shadows had turned along with them. 

“Weapons going hot,” Hennix announced. 

“Roger,” Snap replied. “Brace yourself, this is going to be close enough to read the serial numbers.” 

Sure enough, Rey felt the ripples through the air as the missile sped past only to explode in front of them. As soon as it began, Snap cut power to the rotors, and the helicopter began to drop out of the sky like a stone, spiralling in wide arcs through the sky. The nausea which she’d barely managed to suppress reared again, and the hole in the pit of her stomach pushed all the small sips of water back up her esophagus and into the air. Ben’s eyes were dark and stared into the distance, apparently lost in his own déjà vu. 

Vaguely she became aware of Snap counting in her ears. “Twenty-five hundred. Two thousand. Fifteen hundred. One thousand. Six hundred.” 

“Now!” Ben’s voice thundered. 

The engines roared and the props began to turn again. 

Snap’s relief was in his voice. “Four hundred feet and holding. Engines steady. Everybody all right back there?” 

“What the everlasting hells what that?” Rey demanded through the headset, squeezing Ben’s hand like her last lifeline. 

“These birds have a resurrection switch. So long as you hit the ignition before five hundred feet, you’re good. It also activates beacons which alert command on the island and the mainland. They’ll scramble jets to deal with our little party crashers.” Hennix sounded calm, while Rey felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest. 

Ben added as he noticed the confusion on her face. “The enemy will think they hit us and will be looking on the ocean’s surface for an oil slick, debris, bodies, anything to confirm a kill status. Meanwhile, we’ll be almost home on the island. Needless to say, this is highly confidential shit, Rey. You can’t tell anyone about the abilities of this helicopter.” 

She opened her eyes wide, smoothing her face to portray total innocence. “What helicopter, Doctor Solo? I was unconscious for most of the time after the mating bite and the heat blockers. I have no idea how we ended up in the middle of the ocean.” 

“That’s my good girl,” Ben purred, making Rey feel warm and happy deep in her soul. 

“How much longer to Ahch-to?” She hated the whine she could hear in her voice; part fear, part neediness. Her fear of abandonment almost topped her fear of flying. 

“Not long now,” Snap reassured her. “Forty minutes or so. How you feeling back there, Little Scavenger?” 

Rey glared at Ben, who simply shrugged and mouthed, ‘Go with it’. 

“Ready to feel solid ground underneath me again.” 

Both men in the front seats laughed as Ben kissed her fingers again. She was more than ready to kiss him for real. She drifted into a restless sleep and before she knew it, they were descending to the spot lit helicopter pad. 

A hand-printed sign above the Quonset hut which served as the terminal proclaimed: 

“Abandon Your Shit Here.” 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rose Tico knew that two Alphas in a relationship was deemed trouble, but she was rapidly falling for Armitage Hux. He was tall and gorgeous and funny plus they seemed to have so much in common. They’d had five actual dates plus the two days he’d helped her move Rey in Dr. Solo’s cabin, and she couldn’t say she regretted a moment of their time together. 

Tonight, he’d met her at the athletic center then they rode the train into town for dinner with his mother. Meredith Hux was a widow, and a lovely woman and Rose hit it off with her instantly. For not the first time, she began to entertain moving this relationship from ‘fun’ to an ‘investment’. 

“Armitage, if you don’t mind my asking, why don’t you date Omegas? Not that I’m complaining but if this,” she motioned between the two of them, “is going somewhere, I want to know you aren’t going to run away if a sweet-smelling Omega waves her ass under your nose.” 

He didn’t respond until they were seated on the train, returning to campus. “You know Ben and I were injured overseas?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Since I healed, things that interested me prior don’t hold the same allure. I,” he looked off, breathing heavily, “I can’t knot any more. Doctors aren’t sure if it’s an interrupted blood flow or shrapnel damage but it never inflates. Omegas don’t want an Alpha without a knot.” 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. But their loss is my gain! I don’t care about our designations. I care that we can carry on an intelligent conversation without one or the other of us having to rut like an animal. I like you, Armitage. A lot. But are you ready to handle dating an Alpha female?” 

His blush with fire engine red. “Well, you wouldn’t be my first.” 

By the time they made it back to Rose’s apartment, the kisses had become heated, and Rose as already thinking about which lingerie to change into once they were inside. She put the key in the lock, and as the door opened, she heard a familiar voice along with the ‘click’ of a pistol. 

“Hello Miss Tico, Captain Hux. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Dr. Poe Dameron sat in her living room, Sig P365XL pointed at the two of them. 

“I’m really only going to ask once, Miss Tico. Where is Rey Johnson?”


	9. Stratego isn't Just a Game

“We don’t know anything and wouldn't tell you if we did, you monster. Ben and Rey are soul mates, and safe from you and whatever you intended.” The flush on Rose’s face betrayed her Alpha temperament, which usually only emerged in academic competitions. “So just leave Dr. Dameron. We aren’t any help to you at all.” 

“Armitage knows something, don’t you Hux?” the pistol waved in Hux’s direction. When the red-head didn’t reply, Dameron kept talking. “You do know he’s one of them, don’t you Miss Tico? Braeden Ren, keen strategist and military savant. But you were in the same explosion that caught my brother. It turned Ben into a drunk. Rumor says it turned you in to a eunuch.” 

Hux shook his head. “Sorry to disappoint Dameron, but everything is still in working order.” 

“I’ll take your word for it. Now, where would the Knights hide Kylo Ren and his soul mate? I know you’ve got an idea Braeden, share it with the class, please.” 

Armitage sneered at the shorter man. “There’s a reason why operations in the Forces are kept separate you idiot. I can send you to a hundred different supply warehouses and planning offices, but where they trained the field Alphas? I have no idea.” 

Dameron ran his hand through his hair, and Hux began to read the stress showing through the professor. “I need Rey. I know everywhere she isn’t. She isn’t at the hospital; she isn’t at Ben’s house. Her things were, but the girl herself is in the wind. There has to be someone you can contact.” 

“The only contacts I have are in the administration offices for Veteran Affairs, as they take care of my disability insurance and payments. Face it Dameron, she’s gone. You need to tell whoever is pressing on you the truth.” 

“You don’t know these people, Hux. They don’t play and they don’t hesitate to exact their retribution.” 

“Then you shouldn’t have crossed them, Dameron.” 

With a growl, Dameron stood up and strode over to Armitage, searching his pockets for the cell phone. Finding it, Poe pushed it toward Hux. 

“Unlock it and dial my brother.” 

Hux started to tell Dameron to shove it, but his eyes locked with Rose, and he knew he couldn’t drag her any further into the professor’s madness. He unlocked the phone, pulling up Ben’s number. Pushing the speaker button, he hoped Solo was out of range. 

“We’re sorry, the number you have reached is temporarily out of service. No further information is available about this number.” 

Dameron cursed, then pulled out his own cell. “Ushar? Bring the van. Our friends are coming with us to the embassy. I’m going to let them tell their little story to Snoke and see what he thinks about Ben and Rey’s disappearing act.” 

Quietly, Armitage took Rose’s hand. Time for Braedon Ren to remember who he’d been. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The sun was streaming through skylights when Rey opened her eyes again. Instead of a hospital bed, or the helicopter, there was only incredible softness and a warmth that surpassed any blanket she’d ever found at Bed, Bath & Beyond. She wiggled her hips and snuggled into the warmth a little deeper, attempting to force herself back to sleep. After a while she determined it was pointless and sighed. 

The cottage was stone with plaster, typical of northern island homes built to withstand the gales blowing in off the ocean. There was a large fireplace heating the room, and it took her a moment to realize this was actually the living room. There were two doors off to the right of the room, which she guessed led to the bed and bath rooms. Several pieces of medical equipment peeped in the background and Rey noticed her heart monitor and I.V. lines were firmly in place. Outside thunder rolled and the wind lashed against the window panes. 

She quickly discovered the warmth source was her new mate, Ben, snug against her back with one arm thrown across her waist. His breathe puffed against her neck and she envied him the ability to sleep through the storm. Her fingers located the television remote and she managed to get a weather report for the area, which showed the rain was going to stick around for several days. 

“Good morning,” she heard him mutter against her shoulder. “Have you been awake long?” 

“Long enough to feel thirsty. The water bottle is empty but I would kill for a good cup of tea.” 

“I think we can accommodate that request.” 

Ben slid out of bed and stretched, allowing Rey a brief glimpse of a trail of dark hair leading from his navel down below the waistband of his low hung sleep pants. She groaned to herself. The shot which had stopped her heat produced strange side effects, such as an empty longing in her groin that refused to go away, even with the strongest of pain medications. Perhaps the worst of all, her sense of smell was off. 

“What happens now?” she queried, watching him bustle around the modern kitchen. “And why are we in the living room and not the bedroom?” 

“Because the king size bed wouldn’t fit in the cottage bedroom, especially not with your monitors and crash cart. So, they rearranged the furniture. The bedroom is now a private office and the living room is the bedroom, which works great since one of your antibiotics has to be kept cool. Would you like to try the nutri-drink or cream of wheat for breakfast?” 

“Cream of Wheat please. That nutri-drink is horrible!” 

“If the porridge makes you ill, then we’ll have to drop back, but I agree. I had the nutri-meal for a few days after the explosion. It leaves a lot to be desired that’s for sure. Do you mind if I make myself something a little more substantial? With my height, it takes a lot to maintain this manly physique.” 

Ben flexed his biceps and Rey giggled at his poses. It was amazing how easy this was. Just talking, learning about each other, if it weren’t for the hiss and tick of the medical monitors, one could almost imagine they were in their own hidden love nest, away from the things and pressures of society. The long she stared at him, the more she noticed how incredible good-looking and sexy Ben was, and for not the first time she wondered how long the heat inhibitor would last. 

He cooked, and she told him about her childhood, her parents’ murder, her grandfather’s obsessive behavior, and the nightmare of her escape from Exegol. Of meeting Rose and Leia and how they helped her gain a new identity, and new life but that Palpatine and his minions found her anyway. She’d run before, but now, on the verge of a new life with a new soul mate and a new career ahead, her days of running were behind her. 

“I wish I could clean up in thanks for you cooking,” she groused. “I’m not used to being a helpless lay about. I don’t even have my laptop to work on my paper for school.” 

“I bet we could get you a secure connection to the campus mainframe. Are your documents in the cloud?” 

“Not the most recent version but the differences are minor. Who would we need to speak with about the possibility?” 

Ben’s nose wrinkled. “Probably the General across the island at the Institute. There’s a communication unit in the office if you want me to investigate, or we can wait until they make their first supply delivery in three days.” 

“Let’s wait. I know I’m supposed to be resting, and I am enjoying just spending quiet time with you. I didn’t realize how little I slept in the hospital until getting here. The quiet is cathartic, healing in a way I wouldn’t have expected considering the chaos of my early life.” 

Nodding in agreement, Ben walked over to help her sit it in the bed, then placed the lap table across her covered legs. “My youth was spent trying to stay out of the way of my parents’ arguments. They are both Alphas, and stubborn doesn’t even being to describe their relationship. Getting pregnant with me was a surprise and they didn’t modify their life styles for a child one bit. Hell, they barely modified it for each other.” 

He brought over her bowl and then sat at the kitchen counter beside her eating his own meal. Quietly brooding, she ate the porridge with a little cream, some turbinated sugar, and a pat of butter. For some reason, it reminded her of breakfast with her parents, before alcohol and drugs turned them into people she didn’t recognize. She glanced up at Ben, recalling his story and the feelings his parents brought about in his own psyche.” 

On impulse, she reached over and put her hand on his knee. 

“Abandonment comes in a lot of forms, Ben. I always thought having two parents would be all I ever needed, but it isn’t just that is it? It’s the amount of time and energy they put into each other, themselves, and their children that makes the difference. Once I met Rose’s parents, I saw what a true soul mate relationship can be, and I want that for us. I want us to grow old still madly in love with eyes only for each other. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

He laid his hand on top of hers, and the zing of electricity pinged them again. 

“You’re not alone,” he promised. 

She smiled at him, “Neither are you.” 

They finished their breakfast in silence, content to let their hands rest together on Ben’s thigh. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Jacob Ushar was tired. 

After changing his mind three times, Dameron finally decided he would return to his home and wait for Snoke, Tarkin, or Pryde to contact him rather than volunteering any information about the girl unnecessarily. Ushar was to take their ‘guests’ to the Solo family property north of town and wait for further instructions. Once Dameron was assured of his own life, he would turn the two over to Snoke for disposition. Shithead. 

For not the first time Ushar cursed the day he’d agreed to act as a double agent in order to give Special Forces an inside to first Palpatine and now Snoke since apparently the evil emperor had finally succumbed to old age and political intrigue made easier by the current pandemic conditions. Snoke wasn’t aware of his peculiar arrangement with Skywalker, not many people knew he was paid to keep tabs on Dameron. Now was the time to call in all the markers he had spread around the world. 

Time to bring down a nest of vipers to protect a friend and his new soul mate. 

Ushar didn’t give a shit about the money, didn’t care if Tarkin and Pryde played games against Snoke, and he really didn’t care if Dameron survived or not. He did, however, care about Ben and Rey, as well as his other friends from Alpha Company. Skywalker was probably going to be pissed, but he needed to out himself to Braeden, uh Armitage, before the situation spiraled out of his control. 

“Braeden,” he tossed over his shoulder to where his passengers were tied into the back seat, “do you know where Kylo went?” 

“Why would I tell you Ushar Ren? You betrayed the code, the Brotherhood, you’re scum. I’d died before I turn against Kylo.” 

“I’m no traitor, I’m a spy,” he huffed out in frustration. “Skywalker sent me in as a double agent to keep eyes on Dameron as well as Snoke. You can call the General himself, he’ll vouch for me.” 

“There’s a storm on Ahch-to. I tried to call before you people rudely interrupted our date. Is there another way to get in touch with the island?” 

Ushar drove in silence for a moment. There as a military comms system he could tap into if he could reach a computer. Since Dameron gave him the keys to the Solo mansion, he would use their system. If he could link to the secured satellite, the connection would be scrambled, untraceable, and would give him the means to warm them about the recent developments. Glancing at the radio, he noticed the time was only half-an-hour before sunrise. 

“Ms. Tico, do you need anything before we reach the house? I can’t guarantee what the provisions will be like as the Solos are out of town.” 

“Why are you being so nice?” The confusion in her tone made him smile. 

“I’m not really one of the bad guys,” he confessed. “I’m also a member of Alpha Company, Knights of Ren paramilitary organization. Defenders of the light, wanderers in the grey. The Solos are Kylo’s parents; even though Dameron knows where you are for all intents and purposes, you’re safe.” 

“Do you know where Rey is? I’m worried about her. She’s had a rough life, and then this shooting and sparking with her soul mate. I’m afraid she’s going to hit an emotional wall any day now.” 

“I know that the main safe house for the Knights is on Ahch-to. Is that where they took Kylo? Probably, but I don’t know that for a fact. Like Braeden told Dameron. Information is compartmentalized at our level in the Forces. The only reason I know as much as I know is what I gathered through my various information sources.” 

“And what do those ‘sources’ tell you,” the dark-haired woman pressed. 

“That they’re safe. They arrived at their destination and are safe. The goal is to keep them at this location until she’s healed from the gunshot wounds and they have experienced their heat together in a controlled environment due to her injuries. The situation with Snoke should be resolved in the next few days.” 

Armitage was staring out the window into the dark. “Why does Snoke want Rey?” 

“Palpatine was a paranoid asshole. He divided his empire between his two highest lieutenants: Snoke got the political machine while Pryde took the military. Tarkin is the mouthpiece, he looks good on camera. But being the super asshole he was, Palpatine took the money he’d siphoned off from the country’s tax base and hid it in secret accounts throughout the free countries. In Rey’s name. No one other than her or the old man himself can access the funds and it’s pretty well known he’s dying if not dead already.” 

Ushar took the next exit off the highway, and followed the GPS toward their designation. Stopping at a traffic light, he looked in the rearview mirror at Rose. 

“Pryde and Snoke both contacted me about killing not only Rey but Kylo as well. Dameron will meet his own demise when he goes to the embassy tomorrow night to explain why he doesn’t have the girl. Unless Skywalker tells us otherwise, we are staying here at the Solo mansion until I receive further orders from the Forces. I’m out. No more playing both sides. I signed up to defeat Palpatine. We did that. Snoke has a different team of assassins after Pryde and Tarkin, and Snoke will be taken out this weekend by a black-ops sniper team.” 

“The climate will change after these last dinosaurs of the old wars are gone. I for one, will be glad to see them go.” 

“What about Rey and Ben after this is over with,” Rose pressed. 

“If the odds are in our favor, they can live out their lives any way they want. If things don’t go out way, then none of us will be around to see the fallout.” 

“Well,” Rose set her shoulders and looked at her companion, “then we just have to make sure the odds stay in our favor. Will I be allowed to use the phone when we reach this house?” 

“It depends,” Ushar confessed. “Who do you need to call other than 911 because, obviously, no.” 

“A friend, one who I am fairly certain can help Rey and Ben.” 

They reached the empty house ten minutes later, and Ushar helped his captives out of the back seat and into the kitchen. Stepping into Mrs. Solo’s office felt strange. While he knew Luke well, he’d never met Leia and now he was appropriating her house and her computer. For not the first time since Rey Johnson was shot, Ushar felt the dirt in his soul from his profession and vowed again this was the last operation he would take. 

Booting up the computer, he hooked up the satellite scrambler and input the connection code. 

“Hello, Ushar.” 

The voice on the other line was calm, just what he needed at the moment. 

“Good morning General Skywalker. We have a few complications.”


	10. Weaving on a Broken Loom, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it just happened to be the logical break before the shit hits the fan. I'm onto the next chapter and hope to have it up by Wednesday.

The private jet taxied to a stop inside the hanger, and technicians hurried to open the door and assist the passenger with disembarking. Ushar stood by the stretch limo, dark sunglasses covering his eyes, dark suit with black shirt hiding several small weapons. The vehicle bore the embassy flags of Exegol, and a second SUV filled with security was just outside the hanger entrance. His hands were folded respectfully in front of him. To the outside observer, another rich businessman had just arrived to negotiate his next billion-dollar deal. 

He noticed that Supreme Leader Snoke was smiling to himself. How the world would run screaming if the good citizens knew of the madman's actual plans. Of course, before they could come to completion, Snoke needed the girl, and it was Ushar’s job, along with the other Knights, to make sure that never happened. 

“Ushar, have we heard any good news from Dameron?” 

“Not since last night, Supreme Leader. He was tracking down a lead at the hospital but I have not heard from him since. Shall I go find him?” 

“Yes, make sure he’s at the embassy before five. I want to have the papers signed and be on my way back to Exegol as soon as possible with the girl. Pryde will remain at the embassy to direct our operations outside of Exegol, while Tarkin is expanding and updating the military. Soon we shall be ready to march across these lesser countries and take what we desire.” 

Ushar loaded the luggage while Snoke makes himself comfortable in the back of the limo. No one sees the Knight slip a small black package into the trunk along with the custom Hermes bags. He walks to the driver’s window. 

“I have another place to be. Take the Supreme Leader straight to the Embassy. The rest of the security team will follow in the SUV. I’ll rendezvous with everyone at headquarters as soon as I retrieve Dameron from whatever hole he’s hiding in.” 

The limo pulls off, followed by the SUV, and Ushar stands watching for a moment before heading toward the plane to speak with the pilots. He knew they were headed back to Exegol to pick up Pryde and Tarkin for the upcoming meeting. Unknown to Snoke or the Exegol high command, they both work for the Knights of Ren. 

He headed up the plane’s stairs then took a left into the cockpit after grabbing a cold water from the galley. 

“Everything clear up here, boys?” 

“Perfectly. Just getting ready for the return trip. Any news?” 

“No. They’re at the safe house, that’s all I know. Anything suspicious on the ride with Snoke?” 

“Not a peep. He watched the morning news programs, wrote a few letters, totally boring.” 

“Let me know through channels if Pryde or Tarkin give your problems. The gas should be start ten minutes after you reach altitude. Masks, tanks, parachutes are all in the compartment under the cockpit. The payments will be in the Chandrila accounts before dark. Any questions?” 

“Nope, just tell Kylo to take care. Some of those mid-level assholes in Exegol might still come looking for her. We’ve got plenty of surveillance in place but you never know.” 

Ushar exited the plane and walked over to his own TIE Silencer. Once inside and on the move, he dialed up Dameron. 

When the stressed-out professor answered, Ushar replied, “He’s on the way to the embassy. Do you have the girl?” 

“She’s long gone unless you happen to know where the Knights have taken her and my brother, who is apparently her soul mate. I’m a dead man.” 

“How did you get in with Snoke so deep, Dameron? You had to know he was a shitty guy.” 

“Debts. I had a bad gambling problem in college and got in over my head with the wrong people. Then they found out I had a connection to Rey and they called all my payments due unless I brought her to the embassy for Snoke. If I don’t show up with her, my life is done.” 

Looking at his watch, Ushar pushed a button on the key fob in his pocket as he moved through traffic heading in the opposite direction from Snoke. “I don’t know what to tell you Dameron, I have no clue where the girl is, and I have my own assignments from both Snoke and Pryde to handle. I guess I’ll see you at the embassy at five.” 

He clicked off the phone and looked in his rear-view mirror in time to see the large fireball erupt over the south end of town. 

One contract completed. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The storm outside raged on, but inside the cottage it was peaceful. 

After breakfast, Rey’s pulled out her laptop and textbook and began working while Ben cleaned the kitchen. Washing the dishes, he studied his new mate as discretely as possible. While reading, she tended to chew on the end of her pen, and when thinking, Rey would bop said pen against her cheek while staring into space. Then when she had the answer, her eyes would light up like Christmas morning and off the pen would fly across the paper, putting her revelations down for posterity. 

Underneath his sweatpants, his cock twitched, reminding him their rut was only postponed, not cancelled. 

Once everything was put away, he noticed her head back against the pillows, snoring softly like a contented kitten. He smiled, walking to the side of the bed to pull up the covers, and set her work aside so she could nap peacefully. His fingers felt her forehead, she was slightly feverish. Quietly he checked the abdominal wound. It was still bright red and inflamed. Ben decided he would need to draw some fluids and have them cultured to see if this was MSRA or some other antibiotic resistant germ. But first, he had an internet connection to secure. 

The radio to base was in the small office, and Ben pushed the door closed so he wouldn’t disturb Rey’s nap. Flicking the power switch, he heard the familiar ‘hum’ of shortwave and keyed the pickup on the microphone. 

“Kylo Ren to Alpha central come in, please.” 

There was a moment’s pause, then a male voice came back. 

“Alpha Center. Identifier please.” 

“Ren, Kylo. Major. Alpha Company. JDI5858137” 

“Stand by.” 

He wasn’t expecting the next voice through the speaker. 

“Ben, is that you?” 

His voice cracked in reply. “Luke?” 

“Yes, I’m glad to hear from you. Is everything all right? Is Rey all right?” 

“She has a low-grade temp, and the abdominal still looks like shit. If I send a fluid sample by drone does the lab have bandwidth to culture it today?” 

“For this, I’ll put the rush stamp on myself. How was her appetite this morning?” 

“Good. She ate oatmeal, drank two cups of Breakfast Tea and now is napping after working on some math problem that looked like hieroglyphics to me.” 

“And, how are you?” 

‘Still in shock, if you want to know the truth.” 

“Rey’s a lovely girl. I’ve met her at a few of Leia’s refugee functions. Smart, and so kind. You are a good fit for each other. How’s it going with the sobriety?” 

“You got any meetings on this rock?” 

Luke’s chuckle defuses some of Ben’s tension. No lectures are coming from his uncle, a nice change from the last time they’d seen each other. 

“AA meets here at the main building every night at seven. I can send a counselor out there if you feel you’re slipping. We’re all here to support you and Rey.” 

“Speaking of which, the real reason for my call is to request internet for the cottage. Rey has her dissertation on her cloud account and needs access. And a television would be nice, even if it’s just for Netflix.” 

“I have a care package from Han and Leia. They made it to Hoth, Ben and gave their statements to the special prosecutor who’s gunning for Snoke and his thugs. Now they’re snowed in with Chewy and Maz and several vintage bottles of wine from the family vineyards at Varykino. Last I heard, Poe kidnapped Rey’s roommate Rose Tico along with Braeden Ren and held them at Leia’s house trying to find Rey. Unfortunately, Dameron now knows that Rey is your soul mate and that you are both under the protection of the Knights. But the location of the cottage is still secure.” 

“Do they know we are here? Can they get to the island in this weather?” 

“I doubt they know where you are, this base isn’t on the records. As for getting to and from the island, if the field displacement generator is running, this place doesn’t even show up on radar. I promise you Ben, Rey is safe and so are you.” 

“All right, I’ll trust you, Luke. How soon can we get that internet setup?” 

“I imagine Dr. Phasma would like to check on Rey as well. The storm should have a break this afternoon and I’ll send Gwen over in the gator, along with our I.T. guy. Now, get back to your girl. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Thanks Luke.” 

“You are very welcome, and Ben?” 

“Yes?” 

“For what it’s worth, I never believed Poe over you. Only Leia made that decision.” 

“Thank you, Uncle. That means a lot.” 

Once they disconnect, Ben leans back in the chair, taking a deep breath while scrubbing his hands across his face. That was the first peaceful conversation he’d had with his mother’s twin brother in several years. But instead of nervous and angry, he felt at peace. It was time to let old things die, and focus on his new future with Rey. 

Returning to the main room, he noticed she was still sleeping. He took his phone and lay down on his side of bed, intending to check his emails but drawn instead to the news feed. Apparently, there had just been a bombing in downtown Theed. 

Near the Exegol embassy complex.


	11. Weaving on a Broken Loom, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later than I hoped. Real life intruding again. Hope you enjoy!

Part Two 

“All right Rose, I’ll make some calls and see if I can find out any information. Keep your phone near so I can get in touch.” 

He clicked off the cell phone and stuffed it back into one of his vest pockets. 

Finn Storm watched from the top of the Science Building at the university as smoke billowed from the car bombing in the government section of Theed. It was the sign he’d been waiting for. Gathering his backpack and duffle bag he made his way to the motorcycle hidden in the trees behind campus. His helmet, a flat black with blacked-out face mask, made him virtually invisible on the black rocket bike. Once ready, he kicks the bike into gear and peels out the back parking lot heading north from town toward the port city of Kaadara. 

Lieutenant Finnis Calrissian, Lambda Company, is on a mission. 

Whereas Jace Lintra worked in Zeta Company, where he trained in intelligence and information collection, Lambda was an immersion intelligence division, chameleons who could fit into any of a thousand civilizations effortlessly. Finn’s dark skin and eyes made him attractive, and highly forgettable sharing dominant physical traits with more than sixty-three percent of the population. Average height, average weight, Finn had made a career of blending into crowds. He’d run dozens of missions during his five years with Special Forces, and to date has never blown a cover. He certainly didn’t expect to do so now, with the life of one of his best friends on the line, not to mention his father’s godson. 

He arrived at the Kaadara Port forty minutes later. Parking his motorcycle in a lot down a side street, he walked to an obscure gate with a single guard. The man was closer to retirement than active duty, and Finn relaxed his shoulders and cracked his neck, falling into the required character. 

The guard stood from his post and stood behind the gate. 

“Good morning young man. This is a secured facility, no entrance except by special clearance.” 

Finn looked deeply into the older man’s eyes and pitched his voice lower. 

“I don’t require any clearance. I have permission to pass.” 

The man’s eyes slid out of focus. 

“You don’t need special clearance. You have permission to pass.” 

Finn pushed again. “I was never here. You never saw me.” 

Sliding back to his chair, the man muttered as Finn walked through the gate toward his objective. 

“You were never here.” 

Now past the single guard, Finn made his way to the dockside loading cranes, counting in his head the number of warehouses. When he reached 77, he pulled on the office door and walked inside. 

The Republic’s Radar Defense Group spread out before him, over ten thousand square feet of information collection and analysis, all running non-stop and currently assessing the bombing at the Exegol embassy. Seeing the general in charge of the Group in the conference room, he headed in that direction. All around him was controlled panic, and he noticed the level of defense had moved from “Ready” to “Alert”, a sure indication Exegol and its allies were up to something. 

He pushed into the conference room, and all conversation stopped. With a smile, Finn walked in and sat down at the table. 

“Hey Dad,” he addressed Republic Admiral Lando Calrissian, currently looking at his oldest son with total confusion. 

“Finn, what the Maker are you doing here? You’re supposed to be watching Tico and keeping her away from Dameron.” 

Shaking his head, Finn stood and walked to his father. “Dameron grabbed her and Braeden Ren but lucky for us took her to Aunt Leia’s house. Ushar has them at a secure location now. I saw the fire ball. Snoke?” 

“Yes, stage two was successful and Ushar is executing stage three as we speak. Now comes the critical part. Dameron is in free fall and we need to keep him off balance. Are you ready for this, son?” 

“As always. But after this mission, I want some time off to go finish this damn criminology degree. I’m tired of being a college student. Besides, by then Rey will be with Kylo and it looks like Miss Tico and Braeden are doing well. Nobody needs a ninja baby sitter for a while.” 

Clapping him on the shoulder, Lando smiled broadly. “Not a problem. Now, let’s run through stage four.” 

Finn recited from memory, "Ushar should be headed for Dameron’s apartment, where the target is about to have a nervous breakdown knowing he is will face Snoke without Rey. Seeing the explosion, Dameron will think he has time to run. Ushar will be in position and I am to make sure the traitor is in place for removal. Once Dameron is neutralized, Ushar is needed to return to the airport, supposedly to pick up Pryde and Tarkin. By that time, the plane will be noted to be in distress and Ushar will handle press. I’m to return to the safe house in Chandrila until further notice or Mom yells at you.” He winked at his old man at that statement.” 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, son,” Lando asked, “how to you intend to keep Dameron from running?” 

His son smiled broadly. “I know something Dameron doesn’t, and once I reveal it to him, it’s going to be the last nail in his coffin. Sharing the plans for our newest base and security to Exegol was bad enough, but ratting out Rey? I couldn’t let that stand. I want to know why.” 

“You’re only going to have Ushar for backup until Lintra shows up with the special prosecutor’s soldiers. Do you need anyone else? I can be there in a heartbeat; you know that Finn.” 

“I do, Dad, and thank you. I’ll have my earpiece on channel 2187 so just keep an ear on things. I think Dameron is too much of a chicken shit to actually shoot me. After a semester in class with that asshole I can say for certain he is all mouth and no action. He brags about all these women he sleeps with, but his soul mate is a man. What does that tell you?” 

Admiral Calrissian hugged his son tightly. “Be careful, Finnis. Dameron is a man with nothing to lose. Do you have your armor?” 

“It’s underneath what I have on. I need to leave. If you talk to Kylo or Rey, tell them I want to be in the wedding party!” 

Taking his leave, Finn got back on his motorcycle and headed for the University district. 

He had an appointment with Professor Dameron. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Her fever had gone up, just in the short time since lunch. 

As soon as Ben got off the shortwave with Luke, he’d collected the sample from her abdominal wound, Rey having awakened as soon as she heard his voice in the other room. He also pulled two blood vials to test her white cell count and debated on a swab culture when he heard the Institute’s ancient all terrain gator slogging up the path from the valley. He glanced at his watch. It’d only been thirty minutes since their conversation. Gwen must be concerned over what he’d reported. 

“Who is it?” Rey asked, her voice weaker than it had been earlier in the day. 

“Dr. Phasma and Jannah, here to check your wounds. They should have yesterday’s blood results with them, from the vials dropped off when we arrived.” 

The sheets rustled as Rey thrashed in discomfort. “Ben, I don’t feel good at all.” 

“I know baby. Hopefully Gwen has some good news.” 

She settled back against the pillows, and he noticed the wan look around her eyes. Such a decrease just since breakfast. It wasn’t looking good. 

He met Gwen and Jannah at the door, eager to read the test results himself. 

Jannah handed him the file as Gwen made her way to bed to check the incision for herself. 

“It’s peritonitis, but mild. Luckily, we’ve caught it before it could run rampant. My more immediate concern is that the stitches might have ruptured. We’re going to give it forty-eight hours and test again. If the white cell count doesn’t improve, we’ll have to move her to the Institute and open her up.” 

“What are we adding?” Ben asked, scanning the file, reading the numbers. 

“Cipro. Her chart says she’s allergic to penicillin.” 

“I am,” Rey chipped into the conversation. He noticed her voice sounded rather weak. “Of course, we had to find out the hard way as I almost died from tonsillitis.” 

Ben looked up as the technician came into complete the satellite hook-up. He pulled a large flat screen television out of the closet in the office and set it up above the fireplace mantle. There were cables on the table which would apparently connect the computers to the satellite and onto the internet using the flat screen as a monitor. 

Phasma handed him a cell phone, which he stared at quizzically. 

“From a Colonel Hennix? He said to tell you that, you aren’t alone here so don’t try to act like a martyr. General Skywalker said to tell you the combination is your grandfather’s unit id. I hope that makes sense to you because that’s all he said.” 

“It does, thanks Gwen. Anything else?” 

“No, but the weather is calling for a cold front to sweep through over the weekend, and we’re supposed to get over five inches of snow. If Rey isn’t better, I will be moving you both to the main building.” 

Ben protested. There were too many people at the Institute, too many who might know her real identity. It just wasn’t going to be safe. But as a doctor, he knew Gwen was right. Peritonitis was nothing to play with, and with this coming from a gunshot wound only increased the level of complication. He opened his mouth to agree, and the television came on after connecting to the satellite network. 

The news was covering an explosion in Theed outside the Exegol embassy. 

Rey’s fevered eyes grew wilder as photos of Snoke flashed on the screen as the sound came up. 

“. . the limousine carrying Exegolian Supreme Leader Marcus Snoke exploded as it passed through the security gate surrounding the property. This attack comes on the heels of the public shooting in broad daylight of former leader Sheev Palpatine’s granddaughter Rey by renegade associates of Leader Snoke. Republic sources tell us this apparent coup in the closed country has been a long time coming, and the death of Snoke so close on the heels of Palpatine leaves Enric Pryde or Wilheim Tarkin as the heir apparent. It is unclear at this time which of them is behind this latest violence.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dameron was in his kitchen staring out at the trees behind his condo when the doorbell rang. He was expecting Ushar to come take him to the embassy, but the whole area was on lockdown after the car bombing, and Dameron wasn’t sure whether to scream or cry. 

Snoke was dead. Who was behind it – Pryde or Tarkin? 

If it was Pryde, then Dameron knew he was next, and opening the door for Ushar was probably his doom. But if it was Tarkin, he’d be on his way to Exegol for torture and a slow death. Tarkin was a sadist and would take oversight himself, pleased to see every drop of blood. Reaching the door, he glanced through the peep hole and didn’t recognize the man standing in the hall. 

Now his anxiety level ratcheted through the roof. Did Pryde hire a hit man? Or was this a torturer from Tarkin? 

The bell rang again, followed by three crisp knocks. With his heart in his throat, Dameron opened the door. 

The man standing on the other side was tall, broad yet smaller than Ben. His hair was blond and cut close around his neck, longer on the top. Removing sunglasses, Dameron noticed his visitor had ice blue eyes, cold yet neutral. No emotions. He wore a black suit, probably off the rack, and appeared to have a bifold in his hand with a badge. 

A badge? 

“May I help you?” Dameron managed to get out without stuttering. 

“Poe Dameron?” 

“Yes?” 

“My name is Trae Lonnergan, and I’m from the Bureau of Soul Mates, investigations division. We’ve received notification that your soul mate is trying to reach out to you and you’ve been refusing the requests. That is a violation of Soul Mate Regulation number 01.05.23. May I come in?” 

“There must be some mistake. I don’t have a soul mate.” 

“Everyone has a soul mate, Professor Dameron. Now, may I come in?” 

It wasn’t a question the second time, it was a demand. 

They sat in the living room. Lonnergan pulled up a file on his phone, then glanced at Dameron. 

“May I see your driver’s license Mr. Dameron?” 

Poe pulled out his wallet and handed the plastic card to his visitor. 

“There must be a mistake, Mr. Lonnergan. I don’t have any memory of a soul mate trying to contact me, but I am a professor. I get hundreds of emails a day, it could have gotten lost in the shuffle.” 

“Perhaps, Mr. Damerson. But either way, we’ve taken care of the matter. A counselor will be showing up soon along with your soul mate. We’ll take care of all the paperwork and be on our way before too long. Now, I need to see your banking information and the deed to your condo here so we can add your soul mate to your assets.” 

“I didn’t know the Bureau did all of this? My brother just met his soul mate; did they go through this level of invasion?” 

Lonnergan sat back in his chair and looked sharply at Poe. “Mr. Dameron, I’ll be frank. No, in normal circumstances these decisions are left to the mated pair. However, in your case, once an agent has to come track you down, you lose certain rights. Soul Mate Regulation 178, Amendment 1980B.” 

“Do I get to know my soul mates name?” 

There was a knock on the door. Lonnergan stood and grinned at Poe. It reminded him of what a condemned man must see when he meets Death. Poe tried to stare back just as hard, but the agent won the stare down by a landslide. 

“That must be him now.” 

Him?? 

Poe Dameron felt his world crumble when he saw Finn Storm standing outside his door with another agent he didn’t know. 

“I can’t have a student as a soul mate! It’s against school policies. This is outrageous. I demand to speak with my attorney.” 

The new agent shook his head and pushed his way inside along with Finn. “Mr. Dameron, I’m Jace Lintra, and this is your soul mate, Finnis Calrissian.” 

“No, his name is Storm, Finn Storm, and he’s one of my students at the university.” 

All three men chuckled, and Poe felt his meager confidence slide through the floor. He sat back down on his sofa trying to absorb what the fuck was happening to him right now. It was second nature to try and call his mother, but Leia’s number went straight to voicemail as did Han’s. He tried to call the family attorney and had to leave a message there as well. For the first time he wished he had Ben’s new number so he could ask his brother’s advice. His life was spiraling too fast for him to catch up. 

It was as the doorbell was ringing that Poe remembered Ushar. This was terrible, the ultimate collision of all the sordid parts of his life might be the thing he needed to have a complete breakdown. All that was missinh was Leia and Han to show up to make this shit show a complete three ring circus. Opening the door, he waived Ushar inside, but was astonished to quickly figure out the three other men were all acquainted with one another. He was beginning to understand how Alice felt when she fell into Neverland. 

He came back to the present in time to hear the three men making decisions and suddenly the pieces all snapped into place. 

“You guys are all Special Forces?!” 

All three looked at him as if he were a trained animal. 

Finally, Lonnergan spoke. “Calrissian, if he speaks again do I have your permission to shut him the fuck up?” 

“Temporarily. We still need him for a while.” 

“Very well, Lieutenant, but try to keep him quiet. His voice and actions annoy the shit out of me.” 

Poe twisted uneasily and crossed the room to sit away from the group. Finn followed him over and pulled up a chair from his dining room to sit right in front of him. 

“I’m sure this is a surprise Professor, but we couldn’t move too soon. If I were in your position, I would sit back and let the professionals work this out. Snoke may be gone, but Pryde and Tarkin are still on the gameboard and both have contracts with various organizations for your demise. I can only protect you so much, so I’m asking you to sit tight and hang on. Once we finish working out the logistics, I’’ll have more answer I can give you. But for right now, I’m sorry.” 

The needle hit his neck before Poe could make a sound. His last sight is his soul mate’s eyes, filled with regret.


End file.
